Happiness
by ElizaV
Summary: Edward and Bella meet while Emmett and Rosalie are off at college. Emmett comes home and is introduced to her and he suddenly begins to question everything. Will relationships remain intact or will new ones form? Just slightly OOC. ExB, EmxR, EmxB, JxA
1. Prologue

A/N: I don't own the characters or Twilight. My initials are nowhere even near S.M.

Summary: Edward and Bella meet while Emmett and Rosalie are off at college. Emmett comes home and is introduced to her and he suddenly begins to question everything. Will relationships remain intact or will new ones form. Just slightly OOC. ExB, EmxR, EmxB, JxA, CxEs. Rated M to be safe for possible future content.

A/N: Some of the characteristics have been changed to better fit my image of the characters in this story. I imagine Bella looking much like Olivia Wilde (who plays "13" on House, M.D...don't own those either)

Prologue

I had never seen someone so beautiful in my life. My draw to her made me question myself and all the feelings I had ever had before. I had heard about this girl for almost a year now and I felt I knew her. But knowing and seeing are two completely different things. She is this amazing creature standing before me. If she asked me to move the ocean, I would. The world could dry up, but as long as she was there it would not matter.

_Stop. You can't think this about her. You hear the way he speaks of her. You see the way his face lights up when he mentions her._ I thought quietly to myself. I had long ago learned it was necessary to develop at least two trains of thought. My brother had began to give up trying to make sense of my thoughts. Though before this moment everyone knew my love was one of the few things on my mind which mattered. I became flush with the idea of being so exposed, so caught by my feelings.

I saw the way she looked at me. I saw the way her blue-grey eyes slowly drifted up to mine. The world became silent and I did not even hear the introduction. I felt her hand quiver as it shook my hand. "Hi. I've heard so much about you and I am so glad to meet you."

"As have I. It is so wonderful to finally meet you." I slowly let go of her hand and give my brother an approving nod. While before I believed the way he described her must have been exaggerated because no one could live up to his image of her, I suddenly realized he could barely even begin to graze the surface of her essence. My brother smiles at me and says something to her and they begin to turn around.

As they walked off, his arm grazing the small of her back, she looked back. His eyes were so focused on our home in front of us that he did not notice. I knew he was nervous. He had never even dated anyone, much less brought someone home. Why should I be one to interfere? We had only exchanged 26 words and been around each other for less than 5 minutes, but I knew she was so much, maybe even everything.

I had known love. I had known the feeling of a lover lying next to me; of spending hours upon end in unspoken words, knowing we knew what one another wanted to say. I knew that. I knew love. I know love. And now I know her. And love seems a distant thought. A level I surpassed upon first glance.

And I knew she felt it to.


	2. Family

A/N: Again, I don't own Twilight or the characters in it. This chapter is told from Edward's perspective. It may seem like mainly filler, because part of it is used like that in order to walk you through this span of time. There are a few parts in this chapter which you will probably perceive different than Edward did simply because you read the prologue. Also, I hope to update at least every other day or every three days depending on what all is going on.

**Family**

I was so glad to have Bella here in order to meet my whole family. Rosalie and Emmett had been away at the University of Maine and hadn't come back for Christmas break. It was the end of May now and they had finally decided to come home. Since Bella and I began dating she had become the best of friends with Alice and Esme and Carlisle loved her. Jasper was still slightly indifferent to her being a human, but cared about her like a sister, just from afar. Rosalie had told me she didn't like the idea of me dating a human, she said it was too dangerous. Emmett was just happy I had found someone.

Rosalie was in her room when we came home. _Edward, I'll meet her later. I'm not ready to meet her yet._ After hearing her thoughts, I decided it was for the best. While Bella wasn't afraid, Rosalie may be the straw to make her run from my family and never look back. Emmett, however, was very anxious to meet this girl who had changed me so. He was in the main room when we arrived and from his thoughts, jumbled as they were, I could tell he thought she was amazing. I couldn't agree more.

After we greeted Emmett, I decided we should go sit down while we waited on Carlisle to arrive home. Bella had agreed to come over for our family's Friday night festivities. Alice had rented a couple of movies for us to watch. As usual, the chess boards and poker table were set up. Esme was in the kitchen preparing Bella some food. The rest of us had "dined" the night before.

"So, what do you think of my bear of a brother?"

"You were right; he does remind me of a bear, except I don't think he would rip me to shreds. He's more like a very large teddy bear than anything else." Bella said. I could see her eyes drift as if she were thinking back to the meeting just moments ago.

"I heard that Bella! And I'll have you know, teddy bears, well, any bear for that matter, has nothing on me!" Emmett says. "Speaking of, you have no clue how much more tasty the grizzlies are around here." Emmett walks into the living room and plops down on the couch next to Bella. He looks over to make sure she isn't too freaked out and realizes she is just a little surprised. Though I tower over her, having someone tower over you and be over twice your width is different. "Sorry to startle ya Bell. You don't mind if I call you that do you?"

"Bell is fine. I kinda like it." Bella smiles at him. I am so glad they are getting along. Now maybe Emmett can talk Rosalie into at least playing nice.

"What do you think Eddie?" Emmett questions

"It's better than you calling me Eddie." I answer. We sit there for a few more minutes, trying to find anything on TV. This time of day, few things are on. There's a Dr. Phil episode about a family whose child uses drugs. About five minutes into the show we are saved as I hear the sound Emmett's jeep, which Alice and Jasper had borrowed, pull up in the driveway.

"Bella!" Alice screams as she runs in and hugs Bella. She nearly picks the girl up and spins her around. Luckily, Alice is still shorter than her and it is still difficult, even for a vampire. "I am so glad you came over tonight. Not that I didn't know, but I'm still glad!" Alice releases her as Jasper comes in carrying a few bags from the store.

"Alice, was it really necessary to get that much stuff? We just needed to rent a few movies. The cards and chess boards are already here and Esme already has enough food for Bella." I tell her.

"I know. But now we have more people so I decided to get another chess set and some more poker cards in case we want to play some more complex card games. I also got a couple new Uno decks because our old ones are worn out. And I thought Bella might like some more snacks." Alice replies. She always finds an excuse to go shopping or spend money.

"Ranch Doritos! Thank you Alice!" I was too busy talking to Alice to even realize Bella was rummaging through the snack-filled bags. As long as Bella is happy, I won't scold Alice too much on the importance of not filling the house with items we already have multiples of.

"You're welcome. Does anyone know if Rose will be joining us tonight?"

"As far as I know she isn't." I loved my sister to death, but her stubburness really bothered me. I wanted her to be here and participate like she normally would. I also didn't want Bella to feel bad and responsible Rose's absence.

"She told me to tell everyone to go ahead and have fun. She may be down later." Emmett chimed in. "Since the chess boards are already set up I call Bella." I gave him an odd look. She was my girlfriend, shouldn't I be the one playing chess with her. "Edward, you and Alice both cheat and Jasper has a military mind and can almost win even against you two cheaters. It will be nice to play against someone new."

We made our way over to the chess boards. While I knew Emmett wasn't the best at the game, I didn't know how familiar Bella was with the game. This was going to be interesting. I thought about staying with her and coaching her through but Alice had other plans.

"Ed, you promised me a rematch anyways. Plus, I think it would be interesting for Bella to see us play. Well, maybe seeing isn't the word." So we sit down to our game. Bella pulls up a chair beside me as we begin the game. We both stare at the board and then back at each other. After about 5 minutes of this, Alice picks up her king and hands it to me. "Since you were going to take it anyways, here you go."

I take the piece and smile. "Thank you." I look over to see Bella looking like she had just came in at the end of a fight, knowing who the winner was but not how the end was accomplished. "You see my dear, I hear her thoughts and see what moves she will make and she in return sees the moves in her vision after I decide to make them. We rarely ever actually move a piece on a board. Well, unless we are exceptionally bored or playing in public." It all seems to click with her. While she had been around us so often, she hadn't been around us playing such games.

"Alright bro, I'm stealing your girl for a game." They sit down and began there game which ended 30 minutes later with Bella winning. Emmett had played okay, but not as well as he normally does. Bella was pretty good at this game. I might even play a round with her in a while. It will be interesting to not be able to "cheat" as Emmett calls it. I call it using my given talents, but I can understand why he thinks it is cheating.

"Good game Bella." Emmett says as he walks over to her and picks her up to hug her. She hugged him back as if she had known him for years. I was glad to see they were getting along so well.

"Emmett, don't break the human." I hear Rosalie say from the top of the stairs. She slowly begins to descend and I am glad to see she has at least decided to join us, even if she has already started by reminding me of mine and Bella's obvious differences.

"I'm glad you're joining us." Rosalie arrives in front of me before I finish. Emmett lets go of Bella and greets his wife with a kiss on the cheek. "Rosalie, this is my Bella. Bella, this is my sister Rosalie." Rosalie reaches out to hug Bella lightly, which surprises me at first but she has known about the relationship for over 6 months now. She realizes nothing bad has happened yet and she has heard the others talk about how happy she has made me. Plus Emmett had talked her into at least playing polite.

After our greetings we all sit down. Alice and Jasper are on the eggshell-colored love seat, which practically swallows her whole. Rosalie takes the left arm of the long coach and Emmett sets beside her. Bella and I follow suit and I lean myself up against the arm so Bella can lean against me more comfortably. The coach is huge. I'm sure we could make room for Carlisle and Esme once they arrive, but they have the smaller coach they can use.

Esme comes in shortly after and offers Bella a snack but she doesn't seem too interested. "I'll wait until the movie starts and eat some Doritos and popcorn if you don't mind. I had to feed Charlie before I left and I ate some with him."

"That's fine. Just wanting to make sure you were well-fed and happy. I wouldn't want to be a bad hostess. Especially to someone is becoming part of the family." Esme replies. I can hear the wedding bells ringing in her head and I love the beautiful sound they make. Being symbolically tied to my companion seems like such an amazing idea to me.

"You're wonderful Esme." Bella tells her.


	3. Next to Me

A/N: Don't own the characters or Twilight. Neither do I own the movie mentioned in this chapter. I also don't own the songs "Can't Stop Falling" by Great Big Sea or "Next to You, Next to Me" by Shenandoah (which both fit with this chapter).

Emmett's POV

**Next to Me**

Here she was, sitting next to me. I never wanted her to leave. I want to sit or lie or stand next to her for eternity. Maybe my love for my wife was more of a physical and grateful love. She was beautiful and I was glad she had saved me. Until today I had never questioned my feelings for her. But there is something about this girl, woman, which makes me question even who I am.

How could Edward know he loved her? Her blood called to him. He could not read her mind. She was a challenge to him. Yes, maybe he did care about her, but he could not love her more than he was curious about her.

I, on the other hand, felt this need to be with her. Her blood was not sweet to me. Her mind held no more secrets than the next. But she was amazing. I needed more of her. Edward had told me so much about her and I knew she was wonderful before I ever laid eyes on her. But the moment I saw her, my life, my everything, fell into place.

I didn't want to hurt Rosalie or Edward, but I felt as if I would die inside without her. And I had to find out if she felt the same. I needed to leave. I needed to think. I looked at the movies on the coffee table and quickly found my excuse for leaving.

"Alice, couldn't you pick out at least one movie that wasn't a chick flick? That does it; I'm going to the movie store myself and pick out some good ones." I jump up, removing my arm from around Rosalie's shoulder. Jasper throws me my keys and no one seems to object.

"Hey, can I go with you? I'm not the biggest chick flick person, but I don't want to watch anything too crazy either." Bella says to me and everything falls away.

"That's fine. I'm sure Edward isn't the biggest fan of my taste in movies either." I manage to say.

"That's fine with me. Someone has to keep you in check. Plus, she has gotten to spend quality time with almost everyone else; you have a lot of catching up to do." Edward said.

"It's not my fault that I decide to go away for college the one year out of your 100 years of existence you pick to find someone. I'll give her some pointers on how to keep you in line as well." I give Edward a playful punch to his shoulder as I say the last line. I was met with a look which I could only interpret as saying to not tell her anything embarrassing.

I turn and we walk towards the door. I open the door for Bella and we head towards my Jeep. I practically have to lift her into it, but at that moment I had wished for a bigger Jeep. I wanted an excuse for my touch to linger.

I got in and we started the drive in silence. I gather my thoughts in peace knowing Edward cannot hear them. He cannot hear how I want to feel her hand upon my cheek or rest my hand upon her neck as I kiss her lightly. She seems to have tamed my wild nature and I wanted to be gentle with her. I would give up all my strength just to feel her lying next to me.

"Emmett, only one other person has looked at me even close to the way you looked at me earlier." Bella finally speaks. I could feel our eyes connect. I did not know what to say. I slowed the car and pulled over as I gathered my thoughts.

"Bell, I've never looked at anyone the way I looked at you. Does it make you feel uncomfortable? Because if it does, I will try my best to stop and never do it again." I say after gathering my thoughts.

"No. Don't stop. You don't know how amazing it makes me feel." I breathe a sigh of relief.

"I know it's wrong. You are with Edward and I am with Rose, but I can't help but feel something amazing towards you. I was awe struck by you from first sight and I still am…."

"Now I don't know what to do." She interrupted. "How can I have feelings like this? I love Edward, I know I do. But I just met you and already my feelings for you are stronger than they ever have been for him. I can't hurt him and Rosalie already dislikes me enough, I think stealing her husband might just push her over the edge."

I laugh. I can't help laughing at the image of Rosalie so upset. It is so hilarious to see her riled up. But, then again, I have also been known to laugh at very inappropriate times.

"You realize this isn't a laughing matter right? Rosalie could take me even if she was human. She would just have to blow and I would probably fall." She smiles and her blush reveals her embarrassment at her own clumsiness. I had heard stories of the numerous occasions when Edward had to keep her from falling from tripping over her own feet.

"I guess you're right." I smile back at her.

"We both need time to think. Maybe these feelings will pass and things will go back to normal."

"I doubt you are right. I don't think the way I feel about you will diminish, but if time is what you need, time is what you will have." I start the jeep back up and drive towards the store. We drive in silence until we reach the store. I can't help but have a small grin on my face at the idea of her small, beautiful frame being next to me.

We pull up to the local movie rental place. I wish this place was big enough for a regular electronic store, but all I need right now is a movie to distract myself. I get out and open the door for her. Even if I hadn't felt anything for her, it was polite. She doesn't seem surprised, but I know Edward does the same.

I open the door as we walk into the store. I know Edward would be doing the same. I had never really compared myself to Edward in such ways, but now he was a very worthy adversary for my love's heart. "So, what movie do you want to watch?"

"I really don't know. I love independent and foreign films. I want something with a good story line, maybe even something based on fact."

"Hmmm…there was a really good movie which came out a few years ago. It is set in Africa and is based upon a true story. I wonder if they have it." I quickly guide her to the drama section and beginning search for the titles beginning with "L". I quickly find what I am looking for, to my amazement. Some days I am amazed this small town can appreciate such good movies. "Here you go. 'The Last King of Scotland.' It's a little bit gory in parts, but it has a great story line. It wasn't very widely known until its lead actor was nominated for an award."

"Alright. I think with this and the movies we have back at the house we will have a full night ahead of us. Just warn me if there are parts you don't think I can stand. You know, when copious amounts, heck, even a little bit of blood is involved."

"Alright, but you may miss a few good parts." I chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Just laughing about something Edward told me. He said you fainted in biology class from just seeing someone else prick their finger. I just find it funny how someone who hates blood so much could find _us._ Then again, maybe it's a good thing. You're probably already extra careful not to cut yourself and that may avoid some unneeded complications for us all."

I look down at her red face. Edward was right; her blush is gorgeous and looks so beautiful next to her ivory skin. I can barely take my eyes off of her, partially from her beauty and partially because I am afraid she will hurt herself or disappear. We make it to the check out counter. I pay for the rental and we make our way back to my jeep. I have to lift her back up into it again. It isn't as awkward as I thought it would be and we both hold on to the other for a couple seconds longer than necessary. I make my way to the driver's side and get in with ease. I start the engine and we drive off as the sun is low in the sky.

I don't want to return home. I want to prolong my time with her, but I know we each have our own lives to return to. Sitting next to one another wrapped up with the ones we publicly claim to love.


	4. Real Life and Movie Screen

A/N: Just remember, I don't own Twilight or the movie referred to in this chapter.

This is told in Emmett's POV again. I also hope someone out there has seen the movie "The Last King of Scotland" because then the end of this chapter may make more sense. I tried to explain it for those who haven't seen it, but if anyone is still confused or wants more details, just tell me. Though I do recommend watching the movie.

**Real Life and Movie Screen**

"Emmett, why do insist we watch that movie again! You must have watched it at least once a week while we were in Maine." Rosalie scolds me as we walk in the door. Alice must have told them what movie we rented. It makes me wonder how much she knows. She must know something, but would she say anything?

"Bell hasn't seen it and I feel it is a good movie everyone should watch at least once. If you don't want to watch, that's fine. We can go do something, or Bell and Edward can watch it later. It doesn't matter to me."

"Whatever. I need to go get some things done. I'll see you later tonight." Rose walks up to me and kisses me. Her kisses are best when they are angry. I know she'll forgive me, we just have our differences. As Rose walks out the front door with keys and purse in hand I hear a rumble.

"Did someone forget to feed the human while they were out?" Crap. Edward is used to this whole having to feed Bella. I go a few days at a time without feeding. I still hate myself for not thinking about it earlier.

"He didn't forget. I wasn't hungry until we got here." Bella chimes in just in time to save me from being a main course to some embers.

"Always taking up for others. What am I ever going to do with you?" Edward walks up to her and kisses her forehead. "Now let's get you something to eat." They make their exit to the kitchen. Alice asks Jasper if he would care to go get her a few things from her room. He takes the hint that from the way she glares at him that she wants to talk to me alone. My dark-haired sister sits down on the coach next to me.

"I saw you out there." She whispers to where only I can hear her. Edward is distracted, but it is still best for us to be quiet, both in thought and word. "I don't want to interrupt happiness and I am not going to say anything to Edward or Rose. It isn't my place and there is no sense making them doubt their relationship for something like this."

I simply stare at her not knowing what to say. I wanted to ask what she saw. Would we be happy? Would our family forgive us? Would Eddie and Rose move on? And what would this do to our family in general?

"I can't see anything clearly because neither of you have made up your minds either way. I see visions of happiness as well as hurt. Bella will end up as one of us either way. I don't see that changing. Please think things through and don't act on an impulse or a one time feeling."

I knew she realized this hadn't been a one time thing. My feelings hadn't stopped since I saw her. I knew she was right as well. I shouldn't let less than 12 hours around her have such an affect on our entire family. My own feelings, my own life, could not outweigh those of my family. The other six, now seven people who meant more to me than anything had to be happy and together as well. The good of one did not outweigh the good of the whole. This is what kept us together. We were good about making adjustments for the others. Even Rosalie was beginning to accept Bella for Edward's sake. We would move if one had a problem with the diet. We were a unit. Even when we were separated by space, like this past year when Rose and I were in Maine, all major decisions were still made together. While Carlisle and Esme were looked up to as parental figures, we each knew we had as much say in this family as the other.

We each brought something to the table. Carlisle kept us organized and together. He served as a good mediator. Esme was really like a mother. While we were all changed as adults, at least for our time, none of us were married and we needed to have someone to be our mother. It made us feel more grounded and comforted. Jasper and I were there when danger came, and Edward and Alice were there to see it before it came. Rosalie was there to remind us we were different and kept us grounded to prevent us from making mistakes that may cause us to move.

Now Bella was the one to remind us we were once human and a small part of our humanity remains. Yes, sometimes it hurts to be reminded of that, but it is nice to be reminded that while we are different, we are not so different we can no longer coexist with humans. She fell in love with Edward, a vampire, and is best friend's with Alice, another vampire. Esme is the mother away from her mother and Carlisle is the father she can get advice from when Charlie doesn't know what to say. It's like a mouse taking up with a family of cats. Luckily for her, these cats are trying to abstain from mice.

This brings up another subject in my mind. I don't know if I want Bella to not be human. Yes, I want to be able to treat her like I do the rest of my family. I want to be able to hug her and not have to watch my strength so much. I would also like to take her hunting and stop smelling the disgusting food she eats. But all in the same, her being human is part of what makes her who she is. I don't want to see her go through the bloodlust of the first year. I don't want to see the look in her eyes Rosalie gets when she flips to the wrong channel and sees a mother holding her baby for the first time. Overall, I want her to be happy. And whichever we she feels she will be most happy as, I will support her in that decision.

"Jasper, are you going to join us?" Edward says as he walks into the living room with his arm draped around Bella's shoulders.

"Coming."

Bella and Edward take their place on the coach where they had been earlier. I get up and put the DVD in. Alice has been sitting on the love seat for the past few minutes and Jasper has made his way back down. Carlisle apparently came home while I was gone but I hadn't noticed until now. He and Esme were now seated on the other love seat. As I was about to push play my phone rang. She texted me asking me to wait for her if we hadn't already started the movie. She would be home in two minutes. If we had she said not to worry about it. I texted her back and told her we hadn't and we would wait. So I grabbed the remote and sat down. "Rose is almost here and she asked us to wait."

Everyone seemed fine with that. The couples took the time to stretch out and make themselves comfortable. Alice had her head laying on Jasper's lap. Carlisle was leaning against one of the arms of the love seat with one arm around Esme's shoulder and she was leaning against him, her head resting on his shoulder. Bella was sitting next to Edward. His arms were wrapped around her waist. Her now barefoot feet were tucked underneath of her and she was leaning against him. Now I knew how Edward felt just a year ago. While the feeling of being alone while three couples surround you was bad, sitting alone while the object of your affection is curled up next to you in the arms of another man is even worse.

Rose arrived shortly and I started the movie. I sat quite most of it getting myself lost in it. Maybe this movie would help me clear my mind. For the most part it did, with the exception of one part of the storyline. I wondered underneath my other thoughts if Edward would ever do such a thing to me as the "king" did to his confidant the Scottish doctor. Despite what may have happened to me, the idea of Edward doing something to Bella like the "king" did to his wife was even worse. But I know Edward actually cared about her and he wouldn't do something so horrible to her. He wouldn't kill her if she had an affair, but he might just seriously injure the guy it was with, even if it was his own brother. I couldn't hurt him. But I couldn't stop my feeling for her either. For the first time in a long time I could relate to a character in a movie. But he had it a little bit easier. He didn't have a vampire wife to deal with as well.


	5. Hidden

**A/N: **Again, I don't own Twilight. Hidden and Known are two short chapters and compliment each other. Hidden is told from Bella's point of view and Known is told from Edward's point of view. I probably won't update again until Wednesday due to a busy couple of days ahead (aren't nursing exams fun?) Hopefully after this week the chapters will be longer as the story becomes more involved. I have an idea of a few things which will happen, but not everything is clear. Feedback on how you like it so far, any improvements I could make are appreciated as well.

**Hidden**

"What's wrong my Bella" Edward asks me. I can hide my private thoughts, but I cannot hide the emotions I wear on my face so readily.

"It's been a long day. It was nice to meet your brother and somewhat Rosalie. I don't think she likes me so well, but I'm glad she at least came downstairs. Though I think I would have stayed upstairs. Between that movie…once was fine, but no thank you to a second go about, and me…"

"Don't even start. The problem isn't you, it's Rosalie. She is just going to have to warm up to the idea. At least she had some preparation for it before she came home. I can't guarantee she will become best friends with you or anything, but she will eventually accept it and be somewhat okay with it. She knows you make me happy and she does want that even if she doesn't show it."

I had a feeling she would never accept me. Edward had basically rejected her and had chosen me. Now Emmett was starting to act like he cared more about me than her. I know she would never warm up to me; she may even kill me, if she knew the latest development. She wouldn't be happy to see Edward shattered, and for that I am grateful. At least I know she cares about him.

"I know. But it makes me feel bad being here knowing she doesn't want me in her home. I know everyone else is fine with it, but I am the outsider. I'm not part of the family."

"Bella, you are family. And that fact will be cemented for the world to know, if you'll have me."

"I love you Edward." I kiss him. I wanted to be part of this family more than anything. Though this was new. Up until last night I wanted to be with Edward, family or no family, more than anything. Now I didn't care if I was part of the family with Edward or with Emmett. But I knew the last was impossibility. If Emmett and I were together, the family would be torn apart. I almost doubt anyone would talk to me again. Maybe Alice would. Surely she wouldn't abandon me. She was my best friend.

I couldn't do this to them. I couldn't tear the family apart. I would stay with Edward. I would marry Edward and become closer with him than I would any other man. I knew this was the best thing to do. I wouldn't tear the family apart. The people I cared the most about were in this house. Edward, Alice, and Emmett. I would always be near them this way. After all, he couldn't read my thoughts. I could close my eyes and kiss him, imagining he was Emmett.


	6. Known

**A/N: **Again, I don't own Twilight. Hidden and Known are two short chapters and compliment each other. Hidden is told from Bella's point of view and Known is told from Edward's point of view. I probably won't update again until Wednesday due to a busy couple of days ahead (aren't nursing exams fun?) Hopefully after this week the chapters will be longer as the story becomes more involved. I have an idea of a few things which will happen, but not everything is clear. Feedback on how you like it so far, any improvements I could make are appreciated as well.

**Known**

I knew more than she thought. While I couldn't hear her thoughts, I could hear the slips he made. His thoughts were impure, but he was like that sometimes. No man except Carlisle and for the most part Jasper seemed to be able to keep themselves from thinking of Bella in an inappropriate way every once in a while. It made me jealous for a while. I got over it eventually and took it as a complement to my other half. But I was ill at ease with Emmett. Something was different. It was as if he wanted it hidden and known at the same time. The paradox didn't seem to fit him. He was almost always open about his feelings.

"Emmett" I heard Bella whisper in her sleep. I stiffened and wanted to wake her. Or let her sleep and go kill my brother. Before I could take much action I heard her mutter Rose's name as well. I brushed it off as just the events of the day being reflected and contorted in her dreams. If I could sleep, I would be sleeping peacefully next to my love.


	7. Bleed

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. This chapter is written in Bella's point of view.**

**Bleed**

A month had passed since my first meeting with Emmett. As the days and weeks passed we became closer. The summer months meant no classes and days free to spend at the Cullen home. Charlie worked so much and it got lonely at the house. They even took turns hunting, making sure one or two people was with me when I was at the house during the day.

Edward picked me up at my house and we drove to the Cullen's. Charlie was going to be out of town this weekend for a meeting and the plan was for me to spend the weekend with Alice. Consequently, I was spending it with the whole family.

"Everyone else has gone hunting. We will have the house to ourselves tonight." He says as we pull into the driveway. I am so glad for alone time with Edward. Most of all, I am glad for the time to figure out how I feel about him. The past few weeks of being around Emmett had been torture. I was so confused about me feelings. I knew I loved Edward and I knew I loved Emmett. I just didn't know _how_ I loved them, or, who I loved more.

Edward was like an angel to me and we had been through a lot the past year. He fought so much against himself because he cared about me. I sometimes wondered if his love for me was because I was such an oddity to him. My blood did something to him I don't think I will ever understand in this life. He also wanted to answers to why he couldn't hear me. Despite him saying his love of me had nothing to do with my blood or my silent thoughts, deep down I knew they had at least a little to do with it. He would have never said more than he had to if it hadn't been for these things.

There was instant attraction when I met Emmett. It wasn't just because of the vampire attraction factor. It wasn't the way his locks of hair fell on his head or how his smile could make me melt. There was something more about him, like I had loved him before. It wasn't a new love, it was an old love lit anew and as never before. He was now one of my best friends and I felt open with him. I felt I could tell him things I could never tell Edward. We had a connection that Edward and I nor he and Rosalie had. We were something different. We risked everything we had to have even a small resemblance of what we wanted with one another.

We made our way up the stairs and into his room. I sat down on the bed he had gotten for me to sleep in. "I'm going to go fix you something to eat. I will be back in a few minutes."

"I ate shortly before you picked me up, you don't have to worry about fixing me anything." I sometimes hated the way he treated me like I was a piece in a glass menagerie. I wasn't a sick child who needed to be cared for every moment of the day. I was a woman who needed him in ways he wasn't willing. He was always so restrained in things. He wouldn't hold me too close, he was afraid of hurting me, he would say. Emmett didn't treat me like this. He treated me as if I were an equal being. He lifted me off the floor when he hugged me. He tickled me until I had trouble breathing. And he never overfed me. "Fine. Go fix me something to eat. I won't hear the end of it if I don't."

When he left I got up from the bed and walked around his room. I loved this room and even when Edward wasn't here, I would stay in it for hours. It had changed since the first time I was in here. A wrap-around curtain had been hung in order to provide me more privacy. The bed now replaced his coach and his closet now contained clothes Alice had purchased for me as well as his clothes. The bookshelf contained some of my books as well as his. There was no need to bring any of my CDs because he had copies of the main ones I listened to. As I reached the bookshelf, I sat down on the ground to look at some of the overused and abused books I had brought from home. Among my cherished warn copies, I found a copy which appeared much older than mine. I starred at the book, which hadn't been here yesterday, for a second before I decided to pick it up. I starred at the cover, trying to figure out why it was here. A note slipped out of it.

"My love, I thought you might enjoy this book. While it may not be your favorite, it is a first edition and an amazing book. Love, Edward."

I opened the book and realized it was "Persuasion" by Jane Austen. I hadn't read this in a while. It was a gem few truly appreciated. I began to flip through the pages. But such a perfect moment had to be ruined when my finger grazed the edge of the page too roughly. I felt the pain and knew the blood was soon to follow. As I turned around I saw Edward next to me. His eyes turned black as a drop of blood hit the first page of the book.


	8. Bad Feeling

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. The end of this chapter is partially inspired by "She Looks to Me" by Red Hot Chili Peppers, "To the Moon and Back" by Savage Garden, and "I'd Do Anything" by Simple Plan. I don't own those songs either.

(Emmett's Point of View)

**Bad Feeling**

When we left the house I had a feeling something would go wrong. I told the others I was going to hunt a little bit closer to the house. Alice said it was for the best so noone argued. I hunted when I knew Edward would be on his way to pick up Bella. After I was full I found a place close enough to home to hear what was going on, but far enough away to where Edward couldn't hear my thoughts.

Everything went well for a while. Edward was fixing a meal and Bella was looking around the room. Then, before I knew it I smelt blood and something in me broke inside. I was so afraid for Bella. I took off running as fast as I possibly could. My need to protect Bella made me faster than Edward had ever been. I smelled Bella's tears and heard her heart racing. And the smell of blood became stronger. I knew something would go wrong today.

As I reached the house, I did not even bother to use the door. I jumped through Edward's window and pulled him off of Bella. She had not lost much blood, but Bella was sucking on her finger and his eyes were wild. I threw Edward out his broken glass wall onto the ground below. I ran to Bella and scooped her into my hands.

"Bell, are you alright? Do I need to get Carlisle? Is it burning?" I had to make sure she was safe. I would deal with my brother later. I ripped a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around the finger. It was barely bleeding, but Edward was fully-crazed. "Go to the bathroom. Call Carlisle and tell him to come home. Alice has probably already seen it, but make sure Carlisle knows." She was in such a state of shock she couldn't do anything. It wasn't from blood loss, she was barely bleeding, but she was traumatized. I took her to my room and laid her down on my bed and headed back outside to deal with Edward.

I found him back inside, his eyes were black and slightly tinted red in places. "How could you! You say you love her and she barely even injures herself and you lose all your resolve."

"Get out of my way!" he said, not even recognizing who I was.

"NO! You will never touch her again!" I said as my arms locked around him, dragging him to the floor. There was no play in what I was doing. I wanted to tear him to pieces more than I had anyone else. She was alive, but if I hadn't stayed behind, she wouldn't be. I would have lost the person I cared more about all because my brother couldn't resist even a drop. I had him pinned and kept screaming at him about what all he had put my Bell through. He didn't love her. How could he love her and react like this. Vampire or not, he could resist if he truly loved her.

As I was about to pull his left arm off from his torso, I felt Carlisle drag me away. Jasper and Rose grab Edward, waiting for him to calm down. They took him and ran. To where I don't know, but it was out of my range of hearing.

"Is she okay?" Carlisle enquired of me.

"She didn't lose much blood, but I am so worried about her." Carlisle let go enough for me to take off towards my room. She was laying there, her finger held to her chest. She wasn't even sobbing now. I scooped her up in my arms and placed her on my lap. Carlisle was quick to follow but did not try to restrain me. He knew I meant her no harm.

"Shh Bell, it's going to be okay. You're safe." I said, rocking her back and forth in my arm.

Carlisle approached us slowly. He knew I had her somewhat calm and he didn't want to disturb that. "Bella, may I see your finger. I want to check and see if there is much damage." Bella didn't say anything, just held out her finger slightly. Carlisle unwrapped the torn fabric from the finger and saw the place which had stared out as a paper cut. The wound was slightly larger than it had been to begin with. Edward had used so much force sucking the blood from the wound it had become slightly larger.

"Shouldn't it be burning?" I questioned Carlisle.

"He must have sucked his venom as well as her blood." He said calmly.

"He will pay for this."

"The rest of us will take care of him for now. Try to keep Bella calm. She is just surprised right now, not in real shock. But she shouldn't be left alone." Carlisle left and I continued to rock Bell back and forth, trying my best to calm her and myself. I couldn't believe he did this. He said he loved her and if I hadn't been so near he could have killed her. I will not leave her alone with him again. I couldn't let her be hurt in such a way by someone she loved. Even if this was the answer I needed, to know he didn't love her as much as I did and could, I wanted to weep knowing that she had been hurt so bad. Each tear she cried seared my skin as if it were a small part of the sun. She cried for an hour as I continued to rock her back and forth.

"Thank you." She finally managed to say. Her eyes were swelled by now and I didn't know if she had anything left in her.

"You're welcome. I won't let him harm you anymore." I said to her as she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. I stood up with her in my arms and pulled the covers down on the bed in my room. I laid her down gently and covered her with the sheet and comforter. It wasn't dark yet, but the day had drained her. I did not know how she would be in the morning, but at least for now she was physically safe. Tomorrow would bring a change none of us were ready for. She may return to him and things may be fine, but I would not trust her life with her anymore. She may look to me and ask me to take her away from here and never look back, and I would. I would go to the ends of the earth for her and _with _her. I would do anything to make her safe, to make her happy.


	9. Confrontation

**A/N: **I don't own Twilight. "Never Bloom Again" by The Perishers is fitting to the three main characters in this story for this chapter. (I don't own the song either). I hope to have another chapter up before I leave for on Sunday for a few days.

Emmett's Point of View

**Confrontation**

I spent the night sitting next to my door, blocking entrance to my room even Rose who normally shared it with me. I didn't even bother dealing with Edward. He had returned a few hours after Bell fell asleep. Jasper was currently at his door, both guarding him from leaving it and sending altering waves of self-forgiveness and guilt. Even though he understood weakness, Bella was his love and that should have overruled his instincts. Bell was physically fine. The wound on her finger stopped bleeding and it was obvious she had not been changed. She slept most of the night, waking from time to time sobbing. I would go to her and comfort her, but there was little I could do to ease her pain.

The sun began to flirt with the clear glass of the window as it slowly rose. By 9 a.m. Bell was awake.

"Emmett?" She questioned as dusted the night from her eyes.

"Yes. I am here. You are safe." I reiterated. She needed to be reminded that I meant her no harm. She had been hurt by the one person she never thought would harm her, how could she trust anyone else? She eased herself up from the bed and walked to where I was now standing against the door. Once she reached me she stretched out her arms in an effort to wrap them all the way around my waste, embracing me in a hug.

"Thank you" is all she could say. Her cheek rested against my chest as the tears began to dry. Carlisle must have heard me get up from the door, because before I could remember I was away from it, he had opened the door.

"May I come in?" he asked and Bell nodded. He walked in and sat down on the bed and motioned for us to sit. So I took her over to the couch. She sat down, but was unwilling to sit further than a few inches away from me. I secretly loved having her close, but hated the reason why she was next to me this time.

"We need to talk about what happened." Carlisle continued. "Edward is in his room now and pretty much crushed about what happened. I know this is traumatic for you and we have agreed to some ground rules, if you agree to them, or even want to be around him right now. You two will not be left alone for a while. There will be someone in the house whenever you two are here and while you are at your Father's, Alice will accompany you. I'm going to leave up the sleeping arrangements to you."

Bell was sitting with her head slightly bowed down and her eyes closed. I knew she was fighting back tears, thinking of what happened. I hated the sweet salt which had been flowing down her cheeks so much since yesterday evening. "I don't know if I can be around him just yet. I love him, but I need time. He needs time." She replied after nearly a minute of silence.

"Very well then. I shall speak to Edward." He said. "Emmett, may I talk to you a minute?" I got up from next to Bell, telling her with my eyes I would be right back. We walked to the doorway and he spoke in a low whisper. "Will you please see to Bella while we set up another room? I feel it would be best if she does stay here rather than be alone over the weekend."

"She won't be alone, Carlisle. But do you think it is best for her to stay under the same roof as him today and tonight? She is still crying and even said she didn't want to be around him. Let some of us take her out of town for the weekend." I replied. I knew Bell couldn't hear me, but I couldn't guarantee the rest of the family couldn't.

"No. I will leave." I heard Edward say, approaching my room from the hall. I stepped out of the room, leaving Carlisle to block the door. Bell did not need to hear this.

"We need to talk first." I said. We both silently walked down the stairs and out of the house. We didn't go far, but we made sure to not be where Bell could see us.

"What were you thinking? How could you do that to her?"

"Don't you think I regret what happened? I have said so many times she would be better off without me and I just proved myself. A vampire has no business being with a human."

"I know you regret it, but it happened and nothing you can do can change that. If I hadn't been so near, what do you think would have happened?" My words stung deep, but he needed to feel the pain she felt. He needed to have his world turned upside down, the things he believed in the most, questioned.

"I don't know what would have happened! I may have stopped, I may not have. This is why I am leaving!" he shouted, though I doubt Bell had heard.

"Fine, leave, so you can destroy her even more. Remember the last time you left the family? She can't wait years if she decides to stay with you. You need to regroup, but you need to regroup here. You can't run away from your problems. Some of the family will take her away from here for the weekend so you can both regroup. You need to stay here, sleep in your room where it happened, and think about it." I stated and walked back in the house and back up to my room.

"Bell, do you want to get away from here for the weekend? Alice and I will take you anywhere you want to go, well, within reason."

"It may be for the best." She replied. As I was packing, I heard Alice shuffling around in her room, she must have been packing her overnight bag, which was bigger than the bag I would carry for a week-long trip.

"Want me to go get your bag from his room?" I asked and she shook her head yes. I was on my way to the room when Alice passes me up and runs into Edward's room. I was glad I didn't have to face him again. I barely made it back in the house without trying to fight him. I wanted to hurt him, but I knew this would do no one any good.

"We're ready to go." Alice chimed in as happy as one could be this weekend.

"I want to say bye to him." Bella said as she walked towards me.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I questioned.

"I…I need this." She stammered as she walked towards his door and lightly knocked. He opened the door and stepped out.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry. I do love you, even if you must hate me now." He said. I knew his soul was breaking and I began to ache as well. He was my brother and I did love him, but my focus was on Bell now. She needed to be safe.

"I know. We just need time away from one another to think. I never thought I would say that, but we can't act like nothing happened. I will be back and I do love you." She said as she wrapped her arms lightly around him. He wrapped his arms around her even less than she had and parted it quickly. He was angry with himself and he felt he didn't deserve even this. I didn't have to be Jasper to feel this. And I didn't have to be Edward to agree.

Bell turned around and walked towards Alice and I. I focused my mind toward Edward and thought, _She will be safe. And we will return. Just give it time._ This was what he needed to hear.

We made our way downstairs and said goodbye to the rest of the family. I hugged Jasper and Esme and kissed Rose goodbye. After I hugged Carlisle he handed me the keys to his Mercedes and I handed him my keys in return. Even Alice didn't know where we would end up and tinted windows are very helpful sometimes. We walked out to the car and I loaded the luggage. Alice slipped into the back of the car and Bell rode up front with me. Alice had made sure to pack her a blanket and pillow so she could sleep on our way to wherever we needed to go to start the healing process. I started the car and we pulled out of the garage and down the driveway.


	10. To Be With You

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight, the characters, songs, or places mentioned in this chapter. This chapter was partially inspired by a few songs: "Running Up That Hill" by Placebo, "Sleeping with Ghosts" by Placebo, "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park, "Everything" by Stereo Fuse, and "To Be with You" by Mr. Big. This chapter is told in two points of view.

There probably won't be an update until next weekend (a vacation without internet, what?). But I do plan on writing some while I'm gone. I hope you all enjoy.

**To Be With You**

**Emmett's Point of View**

We drove the entire day. Bella fell asleep after an hour and Alice looked up a map of the west coast on her phone. We were headed anywhere to get away. We didn't want to go too far from home because we needed to return in a few days. Alice had called Charlie and asked if it was okay if she and Bella go on a shopping trip. Charlie agreed. Though it really hard to deny Alice much of anything. We ended up in Prince George, British Columbia. It was a nice quite wooded area with a good amount of history. Though most places have their own share of history. I wondered if this place would remind Bella of Forks.

"We're checked into the hotel." I thought it would be best if we all shared a room since Emmett would sleep outside the door if we made him sleep in a separate room."

"Why my dear sister, you are psychic after all!" I responded. I got a chuckle out of Alice and Bell. I loved the fact she was able to laugh and smile.

"Speaking of rooms, it's late and I'm tired. I'm going to turn in for the night." Bella said as she yawned.

Alice opened the door to our room as I went to the car to bring in our luggage. I handed Bella her bag when we were inside the room and she went to the bathroom to change. Once out, she went to the first bed she saw, crawled under the covers and went to sleep. Alice laid down in the other bed, book in hand, and I sat down in the floor between the beds and surfed through the channels. When I realized there was nothing on, I grabbed my mp3 player and put it in shuffle mode.

"_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, help me leave behind some reasons to be missed"_ were some of the words to "Leave Out All the Rest" by Linkin Park. Would she forgive him for what he done? She could forgive him and she probably would. But would she return to him? Would my love and my willingness to go to the ends of the earth for her coupled with the events of yesterday cause her to leave him? I knew this much. I would lay it all on the line for her, if that is what she wants. And the player switched to "Everything" by Stereo Fuse.

_I remember you do you remember me too? Born on the 14th of July the smell of roses made her cry. Though you're going far from home, rest assured you're not alone_

_Cause I would give everything that I own, I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones, the sun the moon the Earth the sky, I've never even stopped to wonder why. I would do anything and I would give everything to be your everything._

_Seems like such a long long time, since your body crossed my mind but I think that you should know it wasn't I who had to go._

_Cause I would give everything that I own, I'd give you my love and this heart made of stone, the sun the moon the Earth the sky, the motorcycle that I like to ride. I would do anything and I would give everything to be your everything. _

_But if ever you should stray, just sing along and I will play or look into your hands, I'm slipping through them like a tiny grain of sand._

_I remember you, do you remember me too? Seems like such a long long time since I held you near and called you mine_

_Cause I would give everything that I own, I'd give you my heart and this skin and these bones, the sun the moon the Earth the sky, a brand new car that you and I could drive. I would do anything and I would give everything to be your everything._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 5 a.m. Alice's phone started ringing. It is Esme.

"Hey…"

"Alice, Edward needs to talk to you. Well, he won't say he does, but I know how close you two are. Is Bella okay? If she needs you there, then stay. This is all so awful. I don't know what to do."

"Bella will be fine. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

At the sound of her name Bella woke up. "Alice" she says groggily.

"Bella dear, is it okay if Emmett stay with you while I go back home for a little while?" Alice asks her.

"It's fine. Edward needs you. I understand." Bella says.

Alice hugs her and darts out the door leaving her bags. Whether she will return or stay at the house and have me to take them back when we return I do not know. Wait, Bell and I are alone now.

"Emmett, I can't get back to sleep."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do or get for you?" I ask almost shyly.

"Well…" she starts off, very hesitantly. "I'm so used to having…umm…and…I find it kind of hard to sleep without the…cold and…"

"You want me to lie next to you for a while?" I know the answer already, but it isn't polite to just hop into bed with someone you normally don't share one with.

"Just so I can get a couple more hours of sleep." I ease myself on top of the covers on the bed trying to make this as un-awkward as possible.

"Go to sleep Bell. I will be here when you awake." I say as I tweak her nose. I roll back onto my back, cross my arms over my chest and listen to Bell's breath even out and deepen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hear her begin to stir. "Wait, what time is it? How long did I sleep?" She asks upon awakening.

"It's noon, so I'd say about 7 hours."

"What! Why didn't you wake me up?" She says as she almost jumps out of the bed.

"You were resting so peacefully and you needed your sleep." I say.

"OK. Thanks…. I'm going to go get in the shower now." She grabs her bag and heads to the bathroom. I turn on the t.v. to give her some more privacy. I surf the channels for a minute and realize there isn't much on. My phone vibrates. It is a text message form Alice.

"_Don't do anything stupid."_

_"Don't plan on it."_ I reply. I wonder wheat we would do today. I had thought about doing some exploring if Bella felt up to it. Hmm…maybe there is a traveler's guide in the room. I get up from the bed and go to the night stand. In the top drawer I find what I am looking for. It is a folder containing brochures for near-by tourist attractions. One in particular catches my eye. Bowron Lake Provincial Park sounds like a nice place. It is a wilderness area used a lot for canoeing. This might just be the place to take Bell to relax and get some fresh air. As I am looking through the brochure I hear the water turn off in the bathroom. I quickly begin to pack what we would need for the day in a backpack. As I am packing I see this beautiful wet-haired creature who is fully dressed step open the door and step out of the bathroom.

"Emmett, why are you holding a backpack?" she questions.

"I thought we might go out exploring some today. There is a nice lake park near here with some wilderness surrounding it. Does it sound like a good idea to you?"

"Anything to get out of this hotel room. But will you be seen?"

"It's a cloudy day outside. Most people will stay in. Plus it's in a wooded area." I reassure here. She just shrugs her shoulders and dries her hair as I wait. Once she is finished we get into the car and drive to our destination. We get out and hike until we are out of range of others.

"Are you ready for a run?" I ask. I want to get far away from everyone else so we can talk freely. She knows the routine from Edward, but I am still slightly amazed at her standing behind me and trying to reach for my neck. I bend down to allow her to grip around me better and grab her legs. Once she is secure on my back, I take off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella's Point of View**

When Emmett stops running, we are in an area near a creek. The area is beautiful. It reminds me slightly of the forests back at home, but the air is different here. Maybe it is because Edward's scent is prominent here. Neither are my memories of him. I must look sad because Emmett looks at me as if I may just fall apart.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Just thinking about him." I say and Emmett's face becomes even sadder. He must have intended for this trip to clear my head rather than cloud it even more. We stand in silence for a few minutes, starring off into the nature surrounding us.

"I can't believe he hurt you like that. I respected him so much, but to see how he hurt you." He says. Seemingly not knowing how to form the words he wants to say.

"He lost control because of what he is!" I say, trying to defend Edward. I'm not even sure why I am.

"No. He lost control because he cared more about your blood than who you are. He cares about you, but his hunger for you is greater than the love he has for you." I turn to go away but I feel a hand on my shoulder, begging of me to not run away and to turn back around. "Bell, can't you see I love you? Don't you see the way I look at you? Your blood has no value to me except to keep you alive. I praise each drop for running through you. For perfusing your muscles so you can wrap your arms around me. For running through your heart which skips a beat when I caress your jaw. For causing you to blush when I whisper your name."

My arms go limp, my heart seems to stop, and I blush. Some days I doubt if even blood is required for me to blush. I don't know what to say to him. I feel a tear begin to brush the corner of my eye. He wipes it away with his thumb and runs the same thumb down my jaw and my heart begins again.

"You know, because you feel it. I feel it. I see the way your eyes close when Edward interrupts our conversations. I see how your jaw locks when Rosalie approaches. I hear how your heart breaks at the idea of telling Esme and of what this could do to our family. I don't doubt your love for Edward and I don't doubt mine for Rose, but what we have is different. They were the first vampires we knew and you have to think this had some effect on the way we felt."

His words ring true to me. I do love Edward, but nothing like I love Emmett. I don't even know how we have hid this so long. Our decision of secrecy is about the only explanation I can think of which has kept this from Alice. We keep our secret to keep the family together.

"Emmett, how can we? How can we stay with the ones we are with and continue this in the brief occasions we can find away from everyone?"

"We will figure it all out. I don't want to lose you. I'll leave the family if it means being with you. I'm alone in a full house without you. I'm never alone without you." He says as he places both of his hands on my face; one on each side, wrapping themselves just under my ears. The entire world stands still as I feel his breath upon my face, his lips just inches from mine. I close my eyes and rise to the tips of my toes. I need to kiss him. "Oh Bell." He whispers and our lips meet.

I have never felt so much passion before. His hands slip around my waist and he picks me up off my feet and sets me atop the boulder we had been standing near. I was now eye to eye with him, but our kiss remained unbroken. My arms unknowingly slide down sides. My fingers found the hem of his t-shirt and I slowly began to raise the hem up exposing the lower part of his abs. Two hands wrap around my wrists stopping my motion.

"If this is what you want, I won't deny you anything." He says, our breaths catching from the passion of the kiss. "But I do not want this to be something you regret. If you want us to draw a line in our relationship we will. I know you already have a lot on your conscious, as do I. I want you, but more than that, I want you to be happy. That includes how you feel about yourself."

I do not know how to reply. I want him, more than I want Edward. But crossing this line would be hard to keep secret. Emmett's thoughts would surely betray him and my guilt may lead to a confession. I do not want to hurt the family anymore than I feel I already am. But most of all, my virginity was something I had been saving for Edward. Maybe if Edward already had that, then I could be freer to give myself to Emmett in the way I wanted to in this moment. But this isn't the way I had planned things. But two years ago I hadn't planned on falling in love with a vampire. And two months ago I hadn't planned on falling in love with Emmett. And two days ago I hadn't planned on Edward's betrayal. Plans change and nothing remains the same.


	11. On the Road Again

**A/N:** I don't own twilight, the song (and title of this chapter), or anything which isn't mine (that should cover all the bases). I apologize for the delay. And I have been praying a lot for my sick grandmother (who is like a mother to me). I also had school, some work, being out of town, and fighting with my writer self to interrupt my updates. The chapter isn't very long, but it sets up what is to come.

**On The Road Again**

Bella's Point of View

The phone rang breaking the moment, breaking my own thoughts. I still hadn't made up my mind, but the phone call lead me to my next actions.

"Hello, Esme."

"Darling, please come home. I miss you both terribly. It's not the same here without you."

"Es..Esme, I miss you too, but but I don't know if I can be around Edward. I will try, but I'm not going to make any promises."

"Just try. I know what happened is hurting both of you deeply."

"Okay. We will be back soon." I say and close the phone. I know Emmett heard every word and my safety must be a concern, but I miss my family.

"It's okay. I miss them too." Emmett says as he turns around and I climb onto his back. We are off in a flash and back to the car. We get in and drive in silence to the hotel. I am so deep in thought I barely even notice it. I don't know what to do. The way Edward hurt me would make me doubt our relationship to begin with and then add in the way I feel about, love Emmett, it just makes me doubt what I have, had, with Edward.

"We're back at the hotel. Do you need to go in for anything? If not, I'll get our stuff and go check out and get back on the road."

"No, I'm fine. We'll be home in a little bit anyways." I say, barely even noticing we had pulled into the hotel parking lot. As I wait, I stare out my window, wondering what our all-too-soon homecoming would be like and what would have happened if Esme had not called. I did need the time. What may have happened was something which required thought and planning behind it, not something which happened on a whim. One shouldn't jump blindly into another man's arms, and I had learned enough that the moves of a vampire next to a human must be calculated and precise to end well.

"On the road again…Just can't wait to get on the road again." Emmett sings as he gets in the car. Stupid vampire speed and grace causing me not to notice his sudden appearance and placement of the bags in the back seat. "What, it's a good song." He says as a reply to what much by my disgusted expression.

"It's not that, you just startled me." I reply.

"Okay." He says and continues to hum, smiling to himself. I shake my head. I love the tune, but its so funny hearing Emmett sing.

"You're showing your age you know."

"Na, not really. It's a classic, even you know it."

"Yes, I know it because I heard the song replayed. I wasn't around when it was released."

"Good point. Though showing my age would be telling you I want to an Elvis concert." The conversation continues about music for a while. We agreed a lot on music, partially because I liked the classics which were once cutting edge when he lived through them. The more modern things we somewhat disagreed on. I listened more to classics and softer rock while he loved rap and some metal. We arrived home about the time the discussion had turned a shady point into him rapping and trying to convince me it was good "music."

"We're home." He announces. I don't know whether to be happy or fearful.


	12. Leave

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. I'll try to have some more up by the end of the week, but no promises because life is hectic.

**Leave**

Carlisle's Point of View

"Edward, it doesn't have to come to this. We are family and we should stay together." I said to him. I thought if anyone could convince him to stay, it would be me.

"Carlisle, I am truly sorry, but I need to go. I know it may not seem ideal, but I think ideal was thrown out the window when I decided to fall in love with a human. And things became even more complicated when I hurt her like I did."

"I know things are complicated. I've lived a long life of complicated and this is just one more thing we have to work through. We are all family, through the good and the bad, that includes Bella." I say to him trying to remind him of what he would be leaving.

"I won't argue with you. I don't intend on staying gone forever. I need time to let things return to normal and time for me to think. Maybe Bella will have time to move on to someone who can't hurt her, especially like I did."

"Do you honestly think no harm would come to her if she wasn't with you? Listen to yourself. Every relationship has problems and is filled with hurt. Look at Esme and Rosalie. No one like us was involved at the time, yet they were hurt, nearly broken beyond repair. Rosalie still deals with this. Don't tell me your nature makes her more of a harm to her than anyone else, because it really does the opposite. You care for her enough to deny, with the exception of a couple of times, your inherit nature to the point you can be alone with her. You watch your strength so you won't harm her. And you protect her from others and her own un-graceful nature. You made a mistake, big…"

"A mistake which could have and almost did cost Bella her life."

"Listen to yourself. We are family. Emmett helped you gain control as you have helped Jasper regain his from time to time."

"It's different."

"Yes, it is different. We all care for Bella more than we have other humans. Which means its going to hurt everyone in this family. It's bad enough to see you mopping around again or have you gone, but add on that another member of the family which will be so hurt and feel so abandoned by your leave. Edward, please reconsider."

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I have made up my mind." He says as he runs up to his room. I decide it is best to give him his space. Maybe what I have said will begin to sink in and he will decide to stay. As I sit down I hear Rosalie approach Edward's room. Alice and Jasper went hunting in anticipation of Bella's return. Esme had gone to the grocery store after Bella said she would be coming home. I had little to do so I turned on the TV. as I waited for the arrival of Emmett and Bella.

-----------------------------------------

"Bella, Emmett, it is so good to see you back." I say as I hug them both. I am hoping Edward has changed his mind and will stay here. I feel once he sees Bella he will not be able to leave. He wouldn't leave this finally complete family. He has already hurt Bella and himself. I knew he cared about Bella enough to take away any harm presented to her, even if it was himself, which was good. The problem is he doesn't fully realize how much it would hurt her if he left. He thinks so much of her physical well-being and little of her heart sometimes. In this way, my son is selfish. I just hope this selfishness works in a way now that he would not be able to will himself to leave when he sees his beautiful Bella.

"It's good to be home Carlisle, I missed you." She says to me.

"Glad to see you pops." Emmett says. He brings so much life into this house.

"Older than you or not, I can still take you down son."

"I know. I just have to keep reminding you that you're well over 200 years older than me is all." He says as he pats me on the back. "Where is everyone else?"

"Jasper and Alice are hunting and Esme is on her way back from the grocery. Edward and Rosalie are in Edward's room." I say. I wanted to leave out where Edward and Rosalie were. Since they didn't greet them, their conversation must be pressing.

"Bella!" Alice says as she runs to Bella, nearly picking her up off the ground. Jasper greets Emmett and lightly hugs Bella. Esme arrives a minute later. Some days I feel my family plots to either leave me perfectly alone or together with all of them because once Esme's greetings are finished, Rosalie and Edward walk down the stairs side by side.

"Edward and I have an announcement to make." Rosalie says.

"Rosalie and I have been talking for nearly an hour now. She talked some since into me, but don't get too excited Carlisle." Edwards begins. They have yet to bother even saying hi to anyone and I begin to smell a saline scent, knowing this must be Bella's tears of the lack of a greeting. This further proves that despite her anger and pain, she still his hurt by this lack of action. "I am still leaving. I feel it is for the best for the time being."

"But he will not go alone. I am going to go with him to make sure he comes back and to keep him company." Rosalie finishes. So this is what the whispers were about earlier.

Esme reaches out for Edward, hoping to convince him to say. He hugs her but seems to tell her nothing is going to change his mind at this point. Rosalie and Emmett exchange glances. Emmett is clearly hurt and Rosalie is saddened by the prospect of leaving him. I love Edward, but his selfishness sometimes hurts the entire family.

"Carlisle, this is for the best. I will return when I am better in control and feel Bella has had time to heal."

"Heal. What are you talking about? Do you think you can harm me and then leave me while I try to "heal"? Do you think that if you leave it will make things better? They will, they will make things better for you because you won't have to watch the pain I'm going to go through from both getting over what just happened and having you gone. If you think leaving will help you, then do it. But don't use me as an excuse Edward Anthony! It is your choice to leave and the consequences of your absence are on you, do try to pass any of this on as for my "own good." Bella says.

"You left." Edward says.

"I left because we needed a day or two to calm down and think about things before we went off half-cocked making stupid decisions about what to do. Apparently time won't do anything to help you in that area." She says as she begins to run up the stairs towards the room she and Edward normally shared.


	13. Away from Me

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the songs mentioned within this chapter. The songs in parenthesis seem to set the mood for part of the section which follows them. Enjoy!

Away from Me

Bella's Point of View

(Drifting Further Away by Powderfinger)

Why was I so sad that he was leaving? Wasn't this what I wanted? With him and Rose gone, this gave Emmett and I a chance to maybe be together. Emmett wouldn't have to hide his thoughts from Edward and neither of us would have to be around our significant other. But I had just been rejected. His need to keep me what he called "safe" had just outweighed his want and need to be with me. This I could not understand or easily forgive. Though this was selfish on my part as well. I wanted my want to be with him to outweigh his need to keep me safe.

Either way, he was leaving. Would he call while he was gone? Would Rose get sick of him and miss Emmett so much that she would return a few days after they left. Would Edward ever return and if he did, would our relationship be anything similar to what it had been? Would he still want me? Would I still want him?

This was something which needed to be worked out together, not apart. Apart we were fine and he didn't present that danger to me. It was when you put the predator and the prey together that a problem presented.

---------------------------

"Would you quit sulking? There isn't much either of us can do. He'll come back when he realizes what he has left." Emmett says to me.

"I'll sulk if I want to." I say and hit him with the pillow which had been located under my head before he disturbed me.

"Okay, I think you need to refresh yourself onto some basic principles here. Human." He points to me. "Vampire." He points to himself. "The pillow isn't going to hurt me. I on the other hand." He says and he begins to tickle me.

"I…wasn't…trying…to….hurt…you." I manage to choke out. He stops realizing I was having a hard time breathing. I catch my breath and say "I was only trying to make a point."

"I know. But I want you to leave this room for a while, even if it is just to come to my room or the living room and talk."

"Or, you could stay in here and talk to me." I say and he sits down on the bed next to me. "Do you think I shouldn't have said what I said to him?"

"About him going off 'half-cocked'?" he says and I nod. "I think it was the write thing to say because someone needed to make him realize what he was doing. Eddy thinks about most everything before he takes action but he only looks at one side of things, his side. If you really want to know what I think, I am so glad you put him in his place. It took guts to stand up to him like you did and it was something you both needed. You needed to vent and he needed to hear how you were truly feeling."

"Emmett, can I just haul you around with me to help me justify everything I say?"

"I don't think you can carry me." He says and laughs at me. I try to prove a point and attempt to pick him up even though I knew it wouldn't be possible. We laugh.

"I think it works better this way." He says as he throws me over one of his shoulders and proceeds to run down the stairs with me.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You made your point so put me down now."

"Well, I'll think about it. Hmmm…thinking…should I or shouldn't I?"

"You should."

"I will sit you down eventually; but where and when."

"Here and now."

"Na." he says and takes back off up the stairs and into his room. "It's about time you got out of that room."

"So there is a big difference between the two?"

"Well, yes there is. This is my room and I feel comfortable being in it with you."

"And you didn't feel comfortable in the other room."

"No, because of what happened just a week ago. In case you don't remember."

"About that. How did you get back to us so fast? Why were you so near? I thought you had went out with Rose and the others."

"I had, but I had a bad feeling about leaving you alone with him. So I stayed closer. I hate that my feeling was correct, but I'm really glad I did stay so near."

"Thank you by the way. I don't know if you understand how much it means to me."

"I don't think you understand how much it means to me. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." He says as he moves closer to me. I hug him mainly to thank him and partially as an excuse to move closer to him. He leans his chin to my forehead and embraces me. I close my eyes.

---------------------------------

Emmett's Point of View

(Protect Me from What I Want by Thirteen ft. Placebo)

Sometimes things begin to happen and you don't even realize it. Her grasp upon me made me want her even more. The way her small frame meshed with mine made me wonder how our bodies went perfectly together. She was the yin to my yang, except I was cold and she was hot. Without her my existence would be empty. Our consecration of this equilibrium may not be able to bring about another life, but that union would enrich our lives. Being with her, even if things never went further, gave my life meaning once again. I would be here for her in whatever way she needed me. If she wanted me as a friend, I would be the best friend she could have. If she hated me, then I would be her scapegoat. If she wanted me as her brother, then I would stand next to Edward when he married this woman before me and then I would hunt him down if he ever hurt her. But if she wanted me to be with her, then I would find a way to make it all work.

Her yawn brings me back to reality. We both must have lost track of time and didn't realize how late it was. "Maybe you should get some rest." I say to her.

"Maybe I should." She says as she lays down on my bed. "You don't mind do you?"

"I only mind if you sleep on top of the covers. You'll freeze if you don't get under the covers." I say to her as I pull the comforter and top sheet from under where she was laying. I tuck her in and kiss her on the cheek. We say our good nights and I walk out of the room, turning off the light as I go.


	14. Where to Begin

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight or the character there-in.

Where to Begin

Edward's Point of View

There are thoughts which only the night air can bring out. The crisp clean smell of the air in northern Montana and the cover of darkness let's me think freer, clearer. I knew what I did was wrong, but part of me wanted to say "I told you so" to Bella. I had warned her several times before that I was dangerous and could easily kill her but she was never one to listen. She valued the relationship she had with me more than her life. She said she wasn't scared, but I don't think she lacked fear.

And to go with these feelings of thinking she was a fool, an incautious fool, were the feelings of impending loss. I could have killed her. She would have died. Her blood would have drained from her circulatory system, her heart would not pump blood to her lungs to be oxygenated, blood would not have perfused the heart and it would have died, along with the rest of her. Before this _incident_ I felt her death was something I could deal with. It would be natural and I would have years with her. She would die in my arms of natural causes, without the immortality I saw as my curse. Now I began to wonder if I would be able to let her die. Fifty years is a long time, but I've currently lived longer. I've lived my whole life without a mate until I met her and surely I could go back to being alone, especially after being able to spend time with her. Now I couldn't see myself letting her go. Or, at least, letting her go without me.

"Edward, how much longer do you need time to think? I love you my dear brother, but I love the rest of the family as well. I also love things such as makeup, showers, and clean clothes! How much longer are we going to stay out in the wild? We're not nomads you know."

"Well, you've never been a nomad. You look fine without make-up, you don't sweat and if you were a cleaner eater you wouldn't have to shower or need clean clothes right now."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me dirty." Rosalie responds and pauses trying to gather herself so she wouldn't hit me when she approached me. "Quit sulking. We all have our problems and we all screw up. You are doing no one any good by spending time away from home. You're hurting the family and you know that."

"I know they don't like me being away but I can't go back and sulk there and worse yet face Bella so soon after what happened."

"You're a coward Edward."

"I'm not a coward, I just know what is best for her."

"You think you know what's best for her, but really what you know is what you _think_ is best for _you_."

"This is what is best for our relationship."

"No, its not. You don't run away from problems, you face them head on. You argue with one another and may even yell, but you stand and face each other while you work through it. You don't retreat and hope time will make it all better."

"Rosalie, don't tell me how to sort out my problems."

"Why not? You seem to get into everyone else's business. Plus, you have a year of experience Edward, I've been with Emmett for decades now and we have had our differences."

"But things are different."

"How easily you forget that I feel in love with a human too. Yes, things were different, but you are not the first to be faced with unique problems, unique situations. I may not be able to tell you exactly what to do, but I do know this: Nothing is going to get solved unless you talk through it with her. You and Bella are _both_ in this relationship. You can't expect to leave, fix your own problems within the relationship and go back and everything be fine. She may have worked out some of her own issues and dealt with what happened, but you will not be on the same page. You need to change and grow together."

"Maybe you're right Rosalie, but I'm not ready to go back home because I don't know where to start." And I really didn't. An "I'm sorry" didn't seem like it would cut it for what I had done. What was I supposed to say to her and where did we go from the stage we were at? I don't think we could just pick off where we left off. The most sincere apology could never begin to make amends for what I had done. Yet, I knew this is what she would want. All my thoughts and ideas only come to one conclusion. I knew I would return home, to Bella, when I knew where to start and what to say first.


	15. One

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. Enjoy this chapter. This is the chapter which gives the story an M rating.

One

Bella's Point of View

And it all repeats again. His bloodlust overtakes him and I become its victim. Only this time there is no Emmett, no anyone else. All I can do is scream.

"No!"

----------------------

Emmett's Point of View

"No!"

Before the first scream stops I am in the room with her.

"Hush Bella, I'm here." Her screams cease but her tears flow on.

"No, no, no." is her near silent plea. I rock her back and forth in my arms waiting for her to fully wake. I do not want to startle her by waking her. A few moments pass as I continue to hush her. The tears begin to cease and her eyes open. I begin to losen my grip but she resists.

"No, please, just stay a little while longer." She says.

"Okay. I'll stay." I wait on her to reply, say something, say anything. "I'm here to listen if you want to talk."

"It was just a bad dream. Just a replay of what happened, only, you were nowhere to be found."

"Shh. I'm here now. I'm not leaving you."

I didn't leave her side that night. I kept my vigil within the reach of her arms. Sometimes she would toss and turn but she slept silently most of what was left of the moonlit hours. At the first light of dawn she opened her eyes to me. The sun which rose behind her could not even match her beauty now. Even her sorrow-swelled face and tear-drenched hair was agonizingly beautiful.

"You're beautiful" she says. It must be a reaction to the sun glistening my diamond-like skin. How such an amazing creature could call me beautiful without the additives was beyond me.

"Not as beautiful as you." I say. I rub my thumb across her cheek enticing her blush. She closes her eyes and moves closer to me. What was once 2 feet of distance slowly becomes a foot. I figured she would stop here, but she doesn't. She opens her eyes and they connect with mine. I know this look. It is the look of a woman slightly unsure whether to make the first move or not. Rose gave me this look long ago. As Bell moved closer, I moved a little bit closer as well. With 3 inches left between us, I could feel her warm breath on my face. She closed her eyes and then the distance between us, her bottom lip fitting so perfectly in between mine. I moved my hand to caress her cheek again. The kiss ends after a few seconds, resembling a first kiss. If this had been our first, it would have been the most amazing first kiss.

"Thank you for staying with me. And thank you for understanding." She says as she runs her hand sweetly through my curls.

"For understanding what?" I ask her.

"For understanding what was wrong with me and for understanding the position I am in when it comes to us."

"I understand because I am there too." I reply.

"Then what are we going to do?"

"Do you love me more than you love him?"

"I don't know if I love him that way anymore."

"Do you want to be with me?"  
"Yes," is all she said.

"Then we will find a way to make everything work out." She begins to kiss me with such fire I can barely pull myself away. Before we go further I have to know something more.

"Would you want to be with me, just me? No additives, ignoring _what_ I am and the very nature which would attract most? And do you love me because you truly love me or because I was there when you needed me?"

"This has nothing to do with you being a vampire. All I see is Emmett. And you were there for me, but remember, I confessed my feelings before any of that happened. We were, are friends."

"I love you Bell."

"I love you Emmett."

She kissed me again and I wrapped my arms around her. The rest of the family was gone to Seattle. They would all be distracted by the shopping. I had Bell to myself and I was never so glad. Our innocent kiss began to turn into something more. She wraps her arms around me and pulls up on my t-shirt. I oblige her and raise my arms as she slowly pulls the shirt over my head and lets its fall onto the side of the bed. She is so gentle and timid about it, but the look in her eyes and her wonderful smell tells me this is what she wants. She wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her. Her hands lower and she reaches for my belt buckle. Her left hand holds the belt in place as her right hand slowly pulls the end of the black leather belt from its confines. I kiss her, reassuring her.

"I will be gentle, but if you want me to stop, tell me and I will stop. If you even become unsure, let me know. This is about us and we need to be open with one another." I tell her.

"I am not unsure and, right now, I don't want you to stop." She says and kisses me again.

-----------------------------

Bella's Point of View

I really did not want him to stop, this is what I wanted. While he was still technically not mine nor I, his, we still belonged together. We knew, with time, we would explain things to them and maybe we could be happy. But none of that mattered now. In this moment, this hour, I belonged, would belong, to him. I would be with him in a way a I had never been with another. My feelings begin to gain clarity as he begins to raise my shirt over my breasts and my head. For once I am neither ashamed nor afraid of what he might think when he sees my body. He gives me confidence and makes me feel the way a woman should. Woman? The last traces of my childhood would be ending soon. I am giving the man I love a gift I can never give to another. Something so precious to me and I fell this is right.

He wraps his arms around my waist as he leaves gentle kisses on my neck and begins to trail down my breast bone. The cold of his lips sets my skin on fire and my entire body is warmed. I unbutton and unzip his pants. We are slow about things as we want to take everything in. He kisses the exposed parts of my breasts as he raises my back and unlatches my bra. My straps drop off of my shoulders and he pulls them down my arms, exposing my chest to him. He stands up and puts his hand on his chin.

"You look amazing." He says.

"You haven't seen the rest. And you look pretty amazing as well." Even if the sun wasn't causing his chest to sparkle, he would look amazing. I pull him closer to me and tug at the sides of his jeans. They slide off with ease and he begins does the same to the shorts I am wearing. There are now two articles of clothing separating us, my panties and his filled-out boxers. Once my pants are off he leans in towards me, my legs between his and he kisses me. These actions lead me to lean back onto the bed and he follows suit. His hands trace the sides of my body as my arms reach around his shoulders and down his back.

--------------------------------------------

Emmett's Point of View

"Are you ready?" I ask. I want this woman, Isabella Swan, more than I had wanted anything else. I was so insanely happy just being this close to her.

"I am ready." She says so matter-of-factly. This just confirms what I already sense. Her scent is amazing, her warm and touch nearly sends me over the edge, and the look in her eyes shows me she shares the same feelings I do.

I stand up and she lowers my boxers past my thighs and lets them fall to the floor. I do the same with her panties and there is no physical boundary between us now. I lower myself back on top of her, but this time, her legs take the outside. I kiss her more as I rub my hands on her pale thighs.

"You are beautiful."

"I love you." She says

"I love you too." I reply.

We kiss again and the distance between us becomes less and less. She has never been so open, so herself. She is a natural beauty and I feel she finally realizes this. I am more than ready to be with her.

"Emmett?"  
"Yes Isabella?"

"Make love to me." She states. Her voice is strong and unwavering in this request. I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this is what she and I want. Knowing this, I close the distance between us. I move myself to where I am at her entrance and lock our lips as we become one.


	16. Wait

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight, I just like to write about it. This chapter was inspired by a couple of songs. "Ain't Gonna Lose You" by Brett Dennen and "I'd Rather Be With You" by Joshua Radin (and I don't own either one of them).

Wait

Emmett's Point of View

I am covered in sweat for the first time since I have been in this form and it feels amazing. While I was not rough or rushed, the perspiration still coated her body. I now know things about Bella no other man knows. I know the way her eyes closed and her lips parted as her pleasure comes in droves. I know how her body reacts and her hands twist as they run down my back. I know her ragged breath and the way she moans into my neck. And I know how amazing her salty sweat tastes after we make love.

We are spent, but sleep evades us both. While I can't sleep, I don't know if I would want to sleep while this woman lies next to me, our bodies covered only in the evidence of the physical expression of how we feel and a thin Egyptian cotton sheet. We lock eyes and say nothing for an hour. There is nothing which needs to be said. The smile on our faces and the twinkle in our eyes says everything. We are in love and the feeling is unmatched.

"I don't want to move. And even if I did I don't think I could." She says breaking the silence. "Emmett, I love you, what just happened was amazing." She kisses me softly.

"I love you too Bell. And if you decide to move, I'll carry you." I say as I move her closer to me, turner her back towards me so we can snuggle closer. I kiss her temple and after a few minutes she falls asleep. I close my eyes and thank God for making such a wonderful person and for letting me know her. I apologize for the wrong I have done, but I do not regret it. David loved Bathsheba and their children even after their sins.

I knew some things must change. We had to tell Edward and Rosalie that our feelings for them had changed. It may be years before Bell and I could be together; we couldn't hurt them in such a way by running off with one another now. As badly as I wished we could tell them and then leave together, none the worse for wear, I knew this would not happen. This was a delicate issue and would take time. But, unlike David, I did not plan to hide or get rid of the problem. We would face this, and, in time, they would know about our relationship.

Soon the rest of the household would be arriving home. While I'm sure Alice knew by now, I didn't want everyone else to find out in such a way. "Bell, wake up. We need to get dressed."

"Why?" she says, still half asleep.

"When you wake up and get dressed, I'll explain better." It takes her a few minutes but she does get up and hops in the shower. "I'll be in the bathroom down the hall for now." I tell her. As much as I wanted to stay with her, I knew it could lead to other things. I would clean up on my own. After several minutes we were dressed and I met her back in my room.

"Isabella, I love you."

"I love you too Emmett, but what is all this about?"  
"We can't hurt them like this. We have to give this time. Right now, we need to wait. We have to put this on hold until we can figure some things out." She stood in shock.

"So you're going to leave me."

"No, I'm not going to leave you. It would take an army to keep me from being near you. What I am saying is we need to consider the feelings of the others we care for and love. This is not the way to break it to them. We need to go about things the right way. I'll end things with Rose and you can end things with Edward and, in time, we will be together again." I say and see her begin to shed a tear.

"So you are leaving me."

"Let's get some things straight. I am never going to leave you. I will be here, just as I was at the beginning of the summer; at least for now. And with time we can be together, in the way we were today and so much more. We can explore the world and spend all our time together. I don't care what we do, as long as I am with you."

"I just need time to process this. I understand though. I don't want to hurt them either. But how can I? How can I see you every day, live in the same house with you, and not let you hold me and kiss me? That's like handing me a bottle of water on the hottest Phoenix day and telling me not to drink."

"And it's the same for me. But we have to, for the sake of the family. I don't want us to regret anything. And I feel we would regret what it would do to our family if we told them everything now."

"Then we will wait." She says as she approaches me. "But don't deny me one more kiss."

"I won't." and I kiss her as the cars begin to pull up the driveway.


	17. Unforeseen

**A/N:** Don't own it. Short chapter, big surprise (or not).

Unforeseen

Alice's Point of View

With my gift comes a curse of sometimes knowing things I shouldn't and don't want to. I did not want to see the plans Bella and Emmett had made much less what they had done. I know someone will eventually come back on me and ask me why I hadn't warned them, but something this drastic and private was not mine to share. Jasper knew something was wrong but I wouldn't even tell him. I just told him "all will be revealed in time. He too would soon be in on the secret. The love, longing, and tension between the two would give their secret away to at least Jasper. When he realized what was going on, it would be his decision as to whether he would share this information.

As we walked into the door I knew things would be somewhat normal. There would be some tension, but Esme and Carlisle would just excuse it as Bella still being up-tight after what happened. They weren't going to tell us anything. Life was going to go on as usual.

"Alice, its so good to see you!" Bella says.

"It's good to see you too sis." I say and hug her. "We need to have a girl's night out tonight." I tell her. She agrees and we grab our purses and I grab the keys to the Mercedes from Carlisle. We really should invest in having the windows of more of the cars tinted, but in Forks it is nearly pointless.

"Where are we going?" she asks.

"We're going for a drive."

"I know we are going for a drive but where to?"

"To wherever it takes to talk some sense into you." I state.

----------------------

Bella's Point of View

This scared me. I knew this meant she knew. She had seen things I didn't want her to see, both those that had already happened and what might happen. This was not only highly embarrassing, but she knew too much right now. I hadn't intended for the family to know all these details for years. We were half way down the Olympic Penninsula before I was able to form a sentence.

"Talk sense into me?"

"Yes. Do you realize what this could do to the family? Have you stopped to consider whether or not you truly love Emmett or if he truly loves you? How do you know it will not all fall apart and not one, but three relationships will be ruined, plus your potential relationship with Rosalie and Edward's with Emmett?"

"Well, what do you see?" I asked her and she began to zone out.

--------------------

Alice's Point of View

I hadn't really thought much past their decisions. I knew they weren't going to tell us for a while about things, but I hadn't seen much into the consequences. I formed my own opinions about how what they had done and were going to do would affect our family. The road became invisible to me as a vision flashed before my eyes. Bella was at our house in the bathroom with her head bent over the toilet bowl. Another week later she was in a drug store. And a month later, I saw Emmett holding her….

"Bella, I think you might be pregnant." I say as I begin to slow down. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and Bella faints.


	18. Coming To

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. I know the chapters are short, but a lot is going on right now. Writing (and reading) is a way for me to relax and I want to get the chapters out when I can. It may be another week before I update again though. Happy Easter!

Coming To

Alice's Point of View

By the time Bella came to we were half way back to Forks. Nothing had yet to be resolved, but at this point, I don't think talking her into reconsidering her feelings would do much good. Things had changed now and having a baby is a sure way to screw up a supposed-virgin's relationship with her boyfriend as well as the life of the only male she was really left alone with. This was going to be hard to hide, but I came to a conclusion. I'm going to let things go. I'll not reveal anything, but I'm not going to help them either. This is, excuse my double meaning, their baby, let them rock it.

"Alice, what am I going to do?" she asks me.

"You know Bella, I really don't know what to tell you." No, wait, she is asking for device. "At some point, you need to tell Emmett. This is so unusual and I know Carlisle would want to know, but I think that should wait until you can't really hide it anymore."

"Agreed."

"And before you tell Rosalie make sure she can't find you or Emmett. Not only will she be angry with the two of you for your betrayal, and yes, what you did was betraying both Edward and Rosalie, she will loath you for having what she can never have, especially with Emmett." She began to turn paler than usual, matching my own color. I thought she might faint, but I knew it was just fear which gripped her. As a natural reaction I saw her place her hand on her still flat stomach. I doubt she even realized what she had done, but I found it endearing. She loved this child, and, strangely enough, I had begun to love my little niece or nephew as well. I began to imagine what the baby would look like, what to be it, and made a note to stop at some of the baby couture shops next time I was in New York or Paris.

------------

Bella's Point of View

Pregnant? The idea hadn't crossed my mind. I was pretty well convinced that this couldn't happen. First off, what are the chances of getting pregnant after only one time? I've done the math. Out of 28 regular cycle days there is only a window of about 4 days at the most where a woman can get pregnant, given the life of the sperm. So that's only a 14% chance of landing on those days. Second, it requires an egg that isn't bad. And given all that can go wrong, that's a miracle in and of itself. Next, you have to have a sperm which isn't defective, another miracle, be able to get to the egg. And finally, you have to have _live_ sperm to begin with. This is insane. Didn't I here Edward say something about vampires not being able to have babies because change required life? Maybe Alice is mistaken. The odds of this happening were pretty low, but I think the odds of Alice being mistaken were even lower.

"Are you sure?" I ask Alice.

"I guess we'll have to see." She replied. She was smiling and off in her own little world. As much as I trusted Alice, I wanted to wait. I needed to come more to terms with this before I told Emmett. I needed to know for certain.

-----------------

We arrive home sometime in the middle of the night. I am not sure when. All I know is that I am exhausted. I barely even say hello to the family in the living room as I drudge up the stairs to bed. I had been sleeping in Emmett's bed almost the entire time since the weekend spent in Canada. Edward's room just gave me nightmares. I made it to Emmett's room and I don't even remember getting into the bed. I woke up the next evening well rested.

The days went by and I couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but this possible baby. I would sit in the living room and stare off blankly at the TV. Esme seemed to take it as more of a post-traumatic event blues and Carlisle seemed to agree. Jasper shied away and Alice stayed with him a lot. Emmett seems very concerned and worried but said little, not wanting to draw suspicion. By now, nearly a week had passed since that eventful day. Tomorrow, it would be a week. I ate a little bit of left-over pizza, and went to bed. I fell asleep and dreamt of Emmett and our child.

-----------------

As I wake up I feel a turning in my stomach. Before my eyes are even open my feet have taken me half way to the bathroom. What little was left in my stomach from my midnight snack, ended up in the white porcelain toilet. Sudden realization hit me as I was washing out my mouth in the vanity. Alice's vision. While it had been in my thoughts constantly, it was just an idea before. Now, as the visions present, the thoughts become reality. I ran to my calendar to try and figure out when I should start my period. It had been three weeks since my last one, so I had…one week. In one week, I should know, with clarity, if I was caring Emmett's child. In one week my life could change forever and this week cannot pass fast enough.


	19. We

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight.

We

Bella's Point of View

There were few things in life I felt prepared to do, and this was one of them. As I walked into the drug store in Port Angeles, I dare not go to the one in Forks I felt like every eye was on me. I would have driven to Seattle except for the "sickness" getting worse. I only had to pull over twice on the way hear and I considered myself lucky. It wasn't that bad all the time, just when lots of motion was involved.

As I took my purchase to the counter I hoped the cashier would act like it was nothing, or be too blind to tell what the item was. I was in and out within 5 minutes. As I approached my car I was still debating on whether or not to go home or take it somewhere here. The lack of clean-looking rest stops and gas stations made up my mind. Two hours and 3 stops later I had made it home. I pulled in the driveway and stuffed the 3-pack in my purse.

As I walked into the Cullen home I was glad to see the house was empty. A note on the fridge door told me they had gone hunting and would be back in about 30 minutes from now. Good. This gave me time to complete some things in privacy. I made my way up to the bathroom I had been using for the previous few weeks. I sat my purse down on the floor and took out the package and read the instructions on the back.

"Okay, Bella, you can do this." I followed the instructions on the first test and waited. Positive. Okay, check it again. Another positive. Before taking the last test I tripled checked the instructions. After a total of about 20 minutes in the bathroom, the third test was finished and it read positive. At this time, 10 minutes never seemed so long and so short.

There were so many ideas flying through my head. I wasn't sure how and when or if I should tell Emmett. What would be his reaction? I would have to be able to tell him in order to get a reaction. And then I remembered the rest of the family. I couldn't tell him here. I went to the kitchen and grabbed a zip-lock bag and placed the box and used contents in it and placed the bag in the bottom of my purse. I made my way down to the living room to sit and wait for the family. I was half way down the stairs as Emmett walked in the door. I forgot how slick these shoes were and began to slip. Before I had the chance to fall, Emmett had caught me and the rest of the family was in the house with all their concern.

"Bell, watch it. I don't want to see you get hurt or the stairs." Emmett said.

"Sorry."

"I'm glad I got back here when I did."

"So am I. Thanks for catching me. Can I ask another favor?"

"Yes."

"Can you run me into town? I need to stop by the grocery store and say hi to Charlie. I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks."

"Yeah."

We said our byes to the family and walked out the door to the jeep.

"You know I hate this jeep right?"

"You know I love it right?"

"Yes, I do, but it's not the most sensible car; especially not when you're as ungraceful and short as I am."

"Well then." He says as he picks me up "There you go. No need for you to try to climb into it."

He runs around to his side and gets in and we start down the driveway. "So, why do you need to get in town?" he asks.

"I mainly just needed to talk to you." I say and start thinking for a second. "But a pizza with ham and mushrooms sounds good as well." I saw his face curl into a face of repulsion before it gains a since of calm and wonder again.

"I'm assuming what you needed to talk about needs to be done out of ear-shot of the family. You don't have to say anything right now. Let's go to a place where we can sit down and talk alone." He says and keeps his attention on the road. I am trying my best to keep what's in my stomach down and his driving isn't helping.

"Could you slow down some?"

"Sorry. I don't even notice when I'm going this fast." He slows down but it doesn't seem to be enough.

"Please, pull over; I think I'm going to…." He stops the vehicle in enough time for me to open the door and let the contents of my stomach miss the inside of the jeep. I was so glad this road was pretty much deserted all of the time and we were out of earshot of the family.

"Bell, are you okay?" Emmett says as he holds my hair back. Not able to regain words I let on hand fish inside my purse and begin to pull on the corner of the zip-loc bag. Before I have it out, my stomach gains some relief. I bring my head back into the jeep and calm myself down. I don't want him to find this out by my just showing him the pregnancy test. I take a deep breath and regain my composure.

"Emmett, you remember what happened two weeks ago, right?"

"Yes." He says as his mind seems to be turning and thinking.

"I'm…" I begin and then hesitate.

"Pregnant." He finishes, very sure of what he is saying. All I can do is nod.

"I thought you were." He says. My clueless expression he must be seeing from the corner of his eye triggers an explanation. "You've been sick for a week now, but you haven't had a fever. You've had an expression in your eyes, a mix between fear, sadness, worry, protectiveness, and unbelievable joy. Poor Jasper hasn't known what to do with himself when he has been around you and Alice seems to be getting the rotten end of that deal. He'll be holding her one minute like she was the most precious thing in the world to running away because he thought she would hurt him." He says and we both laugh. "And when you've gotten out of the shower, you have been more careful and spent more time with drying off your belly. I'm sorry for spying on you, I was just concerned." He had seen more than I had even realized.

"Isabella, you have no idea how this made me feel. None of us thought it was possible, but the moment I put the pieces together yesterday, all I could think about was us and the baby. I was waiting until you came to me, making sure I wasn't just going by what I hoped this was."

"So, you are okay with this?" I questioned.

"Okay with this? Bell, I love you, and I love this life we have created. Besides after over eight decades I think its time I started a family." He says and it elicits a chuckle from me.

"Now that's the smile I like to see." He says and kisses my forehead. "So do you still want to go see Charlie and get your pizza?"

"Yeah, wait, Charlie? How am I going to tell Charlie?"

"_We_ are going to tell Charlie."

"WHAT! Charlie will kill you!" he giggles. "Well, he would if he could."

"Yeah, _if_. Besides, you know how much he dislikes Eddy, he may just be glad it's me and not him. Let's go ahead and tell him."

"Umm, don't you think we should wait? I hadn't planned on mentioning this to the rest of your family until I couldn't really keep from not."

"I understand. But when you are ready to tell them, though I'm assuming Alice knows, I will be right there with you. We created this life and we are going to take care of that life." He says as he places my lose strands of hair behind my ears. I let my cheek rest for a moment in his hand. I knew he would care for us and already was.

"Now that you know I am going to be here for you, do you want to call Charlie and see if he wants us to stop and get him something as well."

"That's fine, but I want to stop and get a tooth brush and tooth paste before we go."

"That's fine."

After we stop and get my tooth brush, I call Charlie and he says he is busy with work but would like to see me sometime soon. I had to pick a time when they were actually busy to want to see him. I loved Charlie, but I had moved out in order to give him and his new wife, Ellen, some privacy. We grabbed my food and headed back home. By the time we made it home I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep, but when we pulled into the garage I knew sleep would not be an option anytime soon.


	20. Bad Timing

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight.

Bad Timing

Bella's Point of View

Bad timing seems to sum up the problems I have had the past few months. It was bad timing for Edward to walk into the room just as I got that paper cut. And, when you look at it one way, when Emmett and I made love was also bad timing. If it had been just a few days later or earlier, there would have been little evidence of what happened to be revealed to our family. Now, as soon as Emmett and I have figured out that things will work out, we just had to plan things out, the two people we are hiding things from show up at the house.

I walk into the living room and Edward gives me that look as if he has something to say to me. I walk right past him and say "No Edward, I don't want to talk." As I run up the stairs, not sure which room I will run into. If I go to Emmett's room, Edward will know something is up, but if I go to Edward's room, he may think I'm still okay with our relationship and the family may know something is up. I decide to duck into Carlisle's study. As I turn the corner I see Emmett blocking Edward's path up the stairs.

"Emmett, let me through!" Edward yells.

"No. She said she doesn't want to talk to you. Give her some space. You can't just come back after running off like you did and expect everything to be fine."

"This is not your concern, it is between Bella and I."

"No, it is my concern. You left her and who do you think had to pick up the pieces; the rest of this family, including me. I'm going to go check on her, Jasper, make sure Edwards stays down here." I can't see Jasper's reaction, but I only hear one set of footsteps coming up the stairs, so I'm assuming Jasper agreed.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asks as he places his hands on my shoulders and his eyes meet mine.

"I'm okay. I just don't want to deal with this yet." I say in a normal voice. "This is all too much right now." I whisper so Emmett can barely here, vocal privacy is hard to come by in a house full of vampires. "We had just started to figure things out and he throws a wrench on our gears."

"Its going to work out. He will probably run away again when he sees what he has done to the relationship he has with you. I love you."

"What about Rosalie? You can't just tell your wife of 70 some years that you no longer want to be with her."

"Then lets leave. We can say you don't want to be alone when you start the semester, so I'll go with you. Alice can come as well since she already knows. We will work this all out."

"It sounds like a plan, but I don't know if it will work out."

"We'll see. But you at least need to face Edward."

"Okay. Just give me a few minutes." I say and he gets up and walks out the door and down the stairs. It is way too quiet down there. And since there are currently no other noises in the house, the silence is killing me. I get up and decide to go down stairs now before the silence kills me. I make it almost all of the way down the stairs before I start to trip. Emmett is too far away to catch me and I land on the bottom floor face down. The pain I feel all over my body is the last thing I remember before I black out.

--------------------------

Emmett's Point of View

I see her begin to fall, but I am outside cooling down. By the time I make it into the room and see her hit the floor, face down, my thoughts escape me. _The baby!_ I make it to her side as she goes unconscious.

"Carlisle!" I shout. He is already there, making sure she is okay.

"She should be fine. She will come to soon and should just be bruised up. I don't smell any internal bleeding, so we should be okay." He says as he picks her up and places her on the couch to rest. I stand up from the position I was on the floor only to find Edward standing behind me.

"We need to talk." He says and walks out the front door. I follow. He begins to run into the woods and I keep pace. I know this can't be good. We come to a stop in a part of the woods far enough from the house that the family can't hear us.

"What do you mean baby?" Edward asks me. His eyes have turned black with rage. I cannot speak. "Her scent is all over you. And she smells different than when I left. What did you do to her?" he says as he grabs my shirt and slams me against a tree.

"What are you thinking? You've been gone for weeks now and you come back acting like you know everything! Of course she smells different, you've not been around her. And her scent is on me because I've been the one who has had to pick up the pieces when you left. She wakes up at night screaming because she is reliving what you did to her. She has shed more tears than I thought possible. Now let me down."

He lets me down. I believe he is shocked at his own actions and hurt by what I told him. But there is still one more question in his eyes.

"But what did you mean by 'the baby'?"

"Bella is always falling and such. Some babies have better balance and I felt like I've had to watch over her for the past few weeks like you would a baby. Now can we go home and check on Bella?" He took off back towards the house and I followed. I left enough room between us for me to think some. It wasn't hard to do; I was slow compared to him. I had to think some. Calling Bell a baby wasn't a very buyable cover-up, but he was so caught off-guard, I think he bought it. Besides, Alice and he were so close, she normally would have mentioned something this major to him. Classes start in about two weeks, so surely she wouldn't be showing by then. But right now making sure she, they, were both really okay. We could figure out the rest later.

We arrive back to the house and Bella is already awake. Edward apologizes for his behavior and Bell just shakes her head. I can tell she is feeling sick.

"Bell, why don't we take you upstairs so you can wash up and lay down?"

"Okay." She says as she grabs onto my waist and Edward's, but she leans toward me. We take her to Edward's room. I know this isn't going to be the best night for her.

"Sons, you both need to give her some rest tonight. Alice and Esme will keep an eye on her. Emmett, may I advice spending some time with your wife." Carlisle says. I want to talk to Rose. I am glad she is home. We need to talk about some things.


	21. Rose Colored Glasses

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. I am so excited to write from Rosalie's perspective for once.

Rose-colored Glasses

Rosalie's Point of View

Something seemed so different now that we were home. Yes, Bella was still upset and Edward was taking things hard, this was all to be expected. But something was different with Emmett. It was as if the changes I had seen in him when we came home for the semester were magnified. We were more distant. It's not like we hadn't had our problems. There were years in which we each kept our own distance. We stayed together, but sometimes knowing you have an eternity, or at least as long as you remained intact, with a person, gives you more freedom to explore things on your own. While we do not change, the times do, and we find ourselves redefining our roles as both individuals and as couples.

One of those phases; this is what I am going to chalk up Emmett's recent behavior to. We do need time and I understand that. I never asked him if he wanted this life, I wanted him and having Carlisle turn him was the only way I could save him. He was so understanding and accepting of it all. I hadn't really thought things through, but my impulsivity did not go array.

My latest impulse had not gone so well. I wasn't sure why I had decided to go with Edward. I said it was to make sure he came home, but Alice or Jasper could have done that. Emmett might have killed him if he had gone with Edward. I needed to keep him company. I wanted to get to know him better. It took Edward years to come around and accept me and then once Emmett entered the picture, I became absorbed in him. I loved him as a brother, but I needed to get to know him more as a friend.

The time I spent with Edward was wonderful. He treated me well and we shared pains in common. We both had had this longing for children who could never be ours. Neither of us had truly wanted this life, we hated what it made us. To him, he was a monster, and to me, I was a barren woman, an eternal beauty that would never have that motherly glow.

I did learn more about my brother. He and I would have made a respectable couple had we been living at the same age and the same time and place. We were both of upstanding families with great manors. We were very controlled and reserved, well educated and attractive.

Why am I dwelling on Edward?

Something was going on with Emmett. The way he had talked to me after Bella had fallen was so different. It was as if he wanted to be somewhere else. Maybe he had become so accustomed to me being gone or saw me as some what of a traitor for leaving with Edward. He told me he would not be returning to college with me. He would be accompanying Bella to the University of Oregon in the Fall. She needed the experience and she wasn't comfortable with going there with Edward. All the papers were in order. He was packing as we spoke. While he was just a state away, it felt as if this distance became farther and farther as the weeks went on. Or maybe the distance between us was just growing and growing.

Or was something driving us further and further apart? His kisses didn't feel the same; his eyes weren't as serene as they used to be when he looked at me. He spends so much time with Bella. I know he cares and he feels he needs to protect her, but there is something to be said in their unspoken words and hidden looks. Maybe I'm overreacting. She is pretty, but she is plain. Then again, Edward was attracted to her and not to me. Maybe she is a siren, attracting the males in this family. Or maybe they subconsciously realized her human status required more protection than I would in my state.

"Rosalie? I could feel your insecurity inside the house." Jasper says as he pulls my dolly with me on it out from under my M3 "And I'm pretty sure your insecurities have nothing to do with you working on your car, so what's on your mind?"

"Jasper, I don't want to talk about it. If I had, I wouldn't have hidden under my car." He sends a wave of calm to fight back my anger. It unnerves me when he does things like this, but I know it's alright and things will work out.

"What do you mean 'I'm not coming with you'? Why wouldn't I? You can't just expect me to let you go with Emmett and not say anything about it." I can hear Edward say from his room.

"You hurt me and I'm still dealing with it. It's been over a month and I'm still having a lot of trouble with it. I think I need a break. And don't say anything about me leaving. Last time you left, you left with little reason. I have classes to start." Bella replies. I hear the shuffling of clothes and a suitcase.

"But we had planned on going together. Spending the year down there and getting married next summer. Remember?"

"Yes, I do remember, but things change. Not everything goes as planned, even Alice knows that."

"But I love you Isabella Marie."

"Then when you can act like it, then maybe then you can join is in Oregon. Just let me pack for now okay?"

"Why Emmett? Of all the people in this family you had to pick Emmett? Why him?"

"He was there when I needed him the most. Just leave me so I can finish packing."

"Don't send me away."

"I just don't want to deal with this right now okay? I have made up my mind. If all we are going to do is fight, then Emmett and I can leave today."

"No. I just don't understand."

"I've explained it pretty clearly, or so I thought. One more try." She pauses and takes a deep breath. "You hurt me and I don't think I'm ready for us to go out by ourselves just yet. I want to go to college, but I also want someone there I know. Plain and simple."

"Alright, if that's all."

"That's all." She says as she walks out of the room, leaving her packed bag in the floor.

"Do you think things will ever be remotely the same with them?" I ask Jasper.

"We'll see," is all he can say.

The door leading from the house to the garage opens and Bella comes carrying her luggage. This isn't good.

"What's with the luggage?" I ask her.

"We're leaving early. I can't stand being in this house another day with Edward like he is."

"So your need to be away from Edward is more important than my need to be around Emmett. I see how things go." I stand up from the dolly and walk in the house. I've only been home a week and she decides to leave earlier than they had planned. As I arrive in the living room I see Emmett coming down from our room carrying three of his bags. Emmett going along with this plan of leaving early just makes matters worse.

"Can't she just go on her own for now? I want to spend some time with you." I say to him as I wrap my arms around his waist.

"You apparently haven't seen the amount of trouble Bell can get herself into. Even when we're around she hurts herself at least once a week; now imagine if we weren't around."

"Fine. Go ahead. Look after your precious human and not your wife." I say as I run up the stairs. I hear Emmett do an about face, drop his luggage and run up the stairs.

"Rosalie, no one needs to look after you. You can take care of yourself. For crying out loud you were the one who ran off in the first place. You'll know where I am, unlike when you left with Edward. Quit acting like a child. When you wanted to move before, we went along with you. This isn't much different; Bella is family just the same."

"No, she is not one of us. She doesn't have to move anywhere. Just because she is dating Edward and you and Alice seem to be best friends with her does not make her part of this family."

"Oh really? Ask Esme or Carlisle what they think. Jasper is even adjusting to her. Do you think she didn't consider your feelings? She did. She asked me when she and Ed started having more disagreements if it would hurt you if we left early. I told her no, because the Rose I knew wouldn't get angry at something so trivial. You used to think of others more; now you have become so self-centered." His words catch me off guard.

"Either way, we are leaving today, with your blessing or not. Please don't make a big deal of this." He says as he reaches his arms around me from behind and rests his chin on my shoulder.

"Alright. I guess I was being selfish. I understand, but it is so hard adjusting. Why can't Alice go with her?"

"Because Alice isn't going to school with her, I am. You know Alice and Jasper plan on going to Russia to study for a few months."

"I'm still not sure how they pulled that off."

"They're part of this family. We can all go out and accomplish our own goals, but we are always family. No matter what happens we are all still family and come back together in time." He says and kisses my forehead. "It's all going to work out in time. We will always be part of one another's lives no matter the distance." I knew he was right. We had all always come back. This family became stronger with each new addition. Time apart would not harm are bonds. This pack of unnatural misfits, those whose biological families had passed away in natural ways while we lived on, would stay together.

"You're right." I say and kiss him gently. "Now let's get you all ready to go. I can't imagine what you packed. My bear of a husband is at least going to look decent while I'm not there." I help him pack and call Bella in to promise me she won't let him leave the house in just anything. Knowing Emmett, he would go to classes in boxer shorts and I couldn't have that. Once he was packed and all ready to go I said goodbye to my husband and to my new sister.


	22. Charlie

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. I know this is the third update in about a two-day period. I've been in the mood to write and my best seems to not like me just leaving her hanging (even she doesn't know how this story is going to turn out).

Charlie

Emmett's Point of View

I hated doing this to Rosalie. I hated making her think that everything would be fine. In the end, I believe it all would be. Our bonds may not be the same, she may no longer be my wife, but we would always be family. I believe she would find love again. Rosalie is a beautiful woman who is truly beautiful on the inside when you take the time to know her. Things just weren't the same for us anymore. I loved her, and part of me always would, but I no longer loved her the way the man was meant to love his mate. It wasn't fair to her for me to stay with her after what I had done to her and the feelings I had for Bell.

"Em, I'm glad you decided to get this less-conspicuous SUV. The less stares the better." Bell says. I had decided to buy another slightly used Toyota Rav4 to make us look like more "believable" college students. Rose could pull off the M3 because she looked like she came from a rich family. On the other hand, Bell and I were a little more down to earth. I didn't mind the attention, I had adjusted, but she still didn't like it.

"It was a good excuse to buy another vehicle. Carlisle is really going to have to build a bigger garage in the next house or even the current one."

"Do you think we will be able to come back once they find out?"

"I don't know. Carlisle and Esme should still be okay, we are still family. Give it time and I think everyone will adjust."

"So when I'm dead."

"What makes you think you're going to die?"

"Well, Edward seemed pretty dead set against me turning and you haven't said one way or the other. So I'm going to say you don't want me turned."

"I don't think its time yet. That is your decision. I won't make it for you. And, to be honest, I really don't know. Yes, I would love to spend eternity with you, but I want you to do what would make you the happiest. We all had to give up a lot."

"Charlie. Oh my! Charlie! We didn't stop and talk to him." I slowly put on the breaks and make a u-turn going back towards Forks. We were only a few minutes away and Charlie was supposed to be at home today.

"So, what are we going to tell him?"

"I say we wait to tell him everything. I know Charlie and this town. He may slip up just once, even if it was just to Billy, and the whole town would end up knowing, including your family."

"_Our_ family; and I see your point." We are quite. Each of us trying to think of what we would say when we arrived. In all honesty, I wanted to tell him that I loved his daughter and wanted no harm to come to her. But I knew I couldn't tell him that just yet. I would just let her do most of the talking and tell him I would watch out for her. I pull up next to the police cruiser. I wonder if that man ever owned another vehicle.

Bell walks up to the door and knocks. Charlie is quick to answer and hugs his daughter as soon as he opens the door. This was a rare display, but then again he hadn't seen his daughter much this summer and not at all in three weeks. I wonder if he will notice anything. This was part of the reason we were leaving. A vampire's senses were much stronger than a human's. We noticed millimeters where they noticed inches. Her stomach had grown a couple of millimeters in the past month. Edward had started to wonder about Bella. She was staying sick, but she excused it as nerves. She was nervous about starting college and upset over what he had done. The extra weight we could blame on Esme's cooking for Bell. She loved to do such a human thing and over-did it a bit. But apparently she was a good cook because Bell at most of it.

Charlie asks us in and Bell and I sit down on the couch and Charlie sits in his chair. "Dad, we are going to be leaving early for school. Actually, we're leaving today and I wanted to stop by before we left." She says.

"Well, I'm glad you stopped by. I hate to see you go. I've barely seen you all summer. Where's Edward?" Charlie says.

"Well, Edward and I haven't been getting along so well lately. We decided it would be best if he went somewhere else this semester. I still don't know where he will be going."

"So is Emmett just taking you there? You know I wouldn't care to drive you down tomorrow. I would today but I have to go to work in about 30 minutes."

"Actually Dad, Emmett is going to the same college. We just decided to go down a little bit early to make sure we had everything in order." Bell says. Charlie doesn't seem to like this idea at first.

"Well, since I applied a little late, I have to register for classes, get my dorm room assigned." Though I'm pretty sure the only rooms left were the ones in Bell's building because they were so expensive.

"And I wanted to explore campus and the area before classes started." Bella said.

"Where are you staying Bella?" Charlie asks.

"I'm going to be staying in Barnhart. It's a bit expensive but I get my own bathroom."

"So your paying more just so you can have your own bathroom?" Charlie questioned.

"Dad, I'm on scholarship, they're paying for most of it. Plus you know how I freaked out when I had to share a bathroom with you." Bella said. The bathroom was more a necessity than a luxury at this point. I had tried to talk her into just getting an apartment with me, but she wouldn't agree to it.

"So, I know Bella is majoring in English, what do you plan on doing?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm debating between Architecture and Japanese with a minor in political science."

"Interesting choices."

"The way I look at it, buildings are always going to be needed and we will probably always have something to do with other countries, especially Japan. So I'll just get some general education classes out of the way."

"Alright." Charlie said. I really hadn't decided. I was interested in both and I didn't have a degree in either one just yet. "Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to get going to work. Come and visit some, it's not that far away and I'll try to come see you when I get a weekend off work."

"It was good seeing you again Charlie." I say.

"It was good seeing you too. Stay out of trouble and would you try to keep an eye on Bella? At least I know someone will be there to take her to the ER when she needs it." Charlie says and laughs.

"I don't get hurt that much." Bell protests with her words and her blush.

"Yes you do." Charlie and I say. Maybe Charlie really does like me after all. As we walk out of the house we are all smiling.

"That went well." Bell says to me when we get back on the road.

"So aren't you glad we didn't tell him yet?"

"Yes and no. He is going to be hurt when he finds out I knew and didn't tell him sooner. He is also going to be angry it happened at all. He may warm up to the idea in time. Plus he likes you, so it won't be so bad."

"True. Well off we go to Oregon. Here's a trash bag in case you get sick."

"Thanks. If you wouldn't go so fast, it wouldn't be so bad. Plus, the sickness is calming down some."

"Are you going to go to a doctor?"

"What exactly would I tell him?"

"Tell him you're pregnant."

"Yes, but what if something is different? What if this kid sparkles under ultrasound or something? We really don't know."

"That's my point."

"Maybe you're right. But Carlisle has physician friends. What if the one I pick knows Carlisle and ends up telling him what is going on?"

"Maybe we should have just told Carlisle. He would have understood."

"Maybe he would, but how long do you think he could keep it from the rest of the family? Not long. And I'm not ready for everyone to know."

"You're right. But if anything goes wrong, you are going to a doctor."

"Alright." She says and then she yawns. She had been up most of the night packing. "Either way I'm going to sleep. I'm so tired." She leans the front seat back.

"You could always sleep in the back."

"I'm fine here. I'm closer to you this way." As she says this she reaches her left hand over and places it on my right hand which was resting on the center consol. I intertwine our fingers and in a few minutes she is asleep. We are on our way to Oregon, a place where we don't have to worry about our family seeing and hearing our every move.


	23. Worry

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. I know this is a shorter chapter, but its leading up to some interesting parts.

**Worry**

Bella's Point of View

We arrived at the University of Oregon near the end of office hours. Emmett was able to talk them into letting us get everything in order. I was to be living on the 6th floor of Barnhart and Emmett would be living on the 7th in the room right above mine. I was both comforted by this and curious. How had he pulled that off or was it just coincidence? Either way he wouldn't be far from me. We finalized our class schedules and ended up with all but one class together. I would be taking my introduction to American literature while he was taking his introduction to Japanese. While he hadn't decided his major yet, this family loved language like none I had ever seen. I was too in love with English to care very much about other languages.

Despite the long nap I had on the way here I was still tired…and hungry. "Em, can we go get something to eat?"

"Yes. What are you in the mood for?"

"How does lasagna sound?"

"Did you seriously ask me how lasagna sounded?" he looks at me as if I had asked the dumbest question ever.

"Well, baby thinks it sounds fine."

"Okay baby." He says quietly and pats my belly. "Baby gets what baby wants." And we head down the road in search for Italian.

--------------------

The first couple months of classes go by smoothly. Classes are going well and we both did great on mid-terms. On top of that, Emmett and I feel so free. We no longer have to worry about our every move being watched by our family, except when they came to visit.

Alice and Jasper stopped by before they left for Russia. Alice was beginning to be happy for Emmett and I and looking forward to being an aunt. Jasper was himself indifferent but all our joy spilled over to him. He was warming up to me and the idea of this baby.

Edward had decided to go with Rose back to Maine. They had stopped by for a few hours before they drove the rest of the way there. Little was said between Edward and I. He realized I was still upset with him. I had forgiven, but I couldn't forget. Rose an Emmett talked but they both seemed distant. They acted like an old married couple for once. The ones who care but aren't as interested as they used to be.

Esme and Carlisle were still in Forks. Carlisle was busy at the hospital. One of their physician's took a fellowship a few states away, so Carlisle was pulling double shifts until they could find a replacement. Esme didn't want to leave Carlisle and had kept herself busy with redecorating the house since she had all of us out of her hair so to speak. Charlie had been too busy with work to come down.

I still hadn't been to a doctor. Emmett and I had thought of telling Carlisle because we didn't know another doctor who wouldn't run away or have us committed when we told him we didn't know whether the baby was human, vampire, or half and half. We trusted Carlisle but it was asking a lot of him to keep this from Edward and Rosalie. Maybe in a few more weeks we would be ready.

--------------------------

"Alice just called. She seemed concerned but was still unsure about things." Emmett says from my bed as I walk out of the bathroom.

"Maybe I should call her. I don't like it when she doesn't know." I sit down at my desk, pick up my cell phone and call Alice. "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Like I told Emmett, I'm not for sure. But Bella, please tell me you will go see Carlisle and tell him about the babies. It has been three months; you really should let him know. It's not healthy to not have a doctor, especially when there is so much we don't know and Carlisle is the best." Alice says.

"Alice, what aren't you telling me?" She has a habit of leaving out details and making suggestions when something is very wrong. "Alice, what's wrong with my baby?"

"I don't know. I just know you need to go see Carlisle and soon." She says. I hang up the phone, too in shock to say anything. I feel the blood drain out of my face and I feel ill.

"Bell, please don't faint on me. I'm going to go get the car. Lay down while I am gone and I'll be back in less than a minute." Emmett says. He picks me up and places me on the bed before he runs out of the room. I'm three months pregnant and I am showing now. I can cover it up with bigger t-shirts, not that I've hidden it as much here, but if the wind blows a certain way my motherly curves become obvious to most everyone. Carlisle will know when he sees me. What will he think?

"Alright Bell, I'm going to carry you down to the car and we are going back to Forks. I've already called Carlisle and told him we were coming. I didn't tell him exactly why; I just told him you needed to see him for medical reasons." He picks me up and begins to carry me down stairs and to the car. "He gave us names here, but I told him we needed to see him."

"Emmett, I'm scared."

"So am I." he says and we go silent. He holds my hand the whole ride home, reassuring me that it's going to be okay; there is nothing to worry about. His driving tells me different. He is driving faster than he usually does and is probably just a blip on the radar to any police we may pass. I fall asleep on and off. Three hours after we leave, we are at the Cullen home and Carlisle is standing outside waiting on us.


	24. Questions and Answers

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. Emmett's section is partially inspired by the song "The Only Ones" by Reamonn.

Questions and Answers

Bella's Point of View

"Bella, what seems to be the prob…" Carlisle starts to say before his thoughts are cut off as his eyes drift down to my belly. It takes him a few seconds to regain his composure and switch back into professional mode. "I see." He still takes his time. Emmett picks me up and he and Carlisle walk silently up to his study where he has an exam table set up. Emmett sets me down and Carlisle's questions begin.

"How far along are you?"

"About three months."

"I see. So you know the exact date?"

"Yes. It was July 15th."

"And today is October 17th, so a couple days over the three month mark."

"I'm assuming you haven't been seeing anyone." I shake my head no. "Who all knows?"

"Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I. Now you know as well."

"You really should have told me sooner. I'm going to assume by the date that Emmett had a role in this."

"Yes."

"Carlisle, is there anything wrong with her? We will deal with the familial repercussions later, just make sure she and the baby are okay. Alice called and she seemed worried and unsure." Emmett chimes in.

"Okay Bella, I want you to lie back on the table. I am going to do an ultrasound first and then an exam." I lie down on the table as Carlisle moves the ultrasound machine into place. The jelly is cold as it hits my skin, but strangely warm as well. Carlisle places the probe on my skin and begins to move it across my abdomen. He takes his time and the intensity with which he is staring at the screen begins to make me wonder.

"Is anything wrong?"

"I don't see anything wrong. Your babies are fine."

"Bab…what…babies? Did you just say babies."

"Yes. You have a boy and a girl."

"So nothing is wrong Carlisle." Emmett says as he moves closer to the screen. He is standing over Carlisle's shoulder now.

"I don't see anything seriously wrong right now, but this is something new. I've never treated such a case and I really don't know the normals from the abnormals. I am concerned that you haven't been receiving prenatal care and your placenta seems slightly thinner than it should be, but that can very from pregnancy to pregnancy anyways. I want you to either stay here or come back at least every two weeks so I can keep an eye on the pregnancy." Carlisle says as he cleans of the jelly from my stomach. He has been so professional.

"You can get up now." He says. I pull my shirt back over my stomach and sit up on the table.

"On a more personal note, I'm assuming the babies are Emmett's based on the date you've told me."

"Yes." I say. I am beginning to get nervous about this.

"I understand that it is your lives and I figured something like this was going on, but I'm not condoning your actions. You know what you did was wrong and it will hurt at least two people you really care about. I'm a bit hurt by it."

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone with our actions." Emmett says.

"I don't think you did. Just answer a couple questions for me. Do you really love each other?"

"Yes." He and I say.

"Then when do you plan on telling Edward and Rosalie?" Carlisle says.

"We had planned on telling them before we found out about the baby, well, babies. But we wanted to take our time and make sure they were better off, more stable. We had agreed that the first time would be the last time until we got things figured out. The plan was to end our relationships and wait before we started the relationship between us." Emmett says.

"That isn't a bad plan, but not the best. You should have told them upfront. Yes, it would have hurt them, but they are both adults, they can handle it." Carlisle says.

"I know, but I didn't want to hurt them. I also feared what Rose might do to Bell. I hate hurting any of the family, and I just figured, with time, it wouldn't hurt as much." Emmett says.

"Either way, this is no longer an issue. As soon as they see Bella they will be able to tell she is pregnant. How do you think they will feel then? Edward already suspects something." Carlisle says.

"We will tell them Carlisle, but not right now. I don't know if I can handle school, the pregnancy, and them. Let's wait until after the semester is over and then we will tell them." I say.

"It's your choice. And, as a physician, I would almost advice reduce your stress, but as a father and friend to you all, I think it is best they know. I'm assuming Alice already knows."

"Yes, and Jasper. Alice was the one who saw the pregnancy, well, the day of." I say. I hated that everyone but Edward, Rosalie, and Esme knew. "Should we tell Esme?" I ask Carlisle.

"She is my wife and it is hard for me to keep much from her. I will let you tell her when she gets home. I didn't let her know that you had called because I didn't want to worry her until I knew something. She will be home when she gets back from Port Angeles."

"I think I'll go take a nap. I am so tired." I yawn and make my way to Emmett's room and go to sleep.

--------------

Carlisle's Point of View

"How much has she been sleeping lately?" I ask Emmett. She seems especially drained.

"Well, she normally gets 10 hours of sleep at night. Then she will take an hour nap when she gets back from classes. She'll finish whatever homework she has and then she'll watch TV for a little while. Most of the time she ends up falling asleep on the couch and I'll carry her to the bed."

"So you're telling me she sleeps around 12 hours a day?" I ask.

"Well, sometimes more. But she is pregnant. Isn't that normal?"

"Does she stay exhausted during the day?"

"Yes, but she has a lot of walking to do."

"How has she been eating?"

"She normally has 4 to 5 meals a day. I would say she is eating about 3000 calories today with the snacks she eats."

"I probably should draw some blood and run some tests. It may be nothing but the pregnancy and school, but I want to check things just to make sure." She is probably anemic. I don't think it will be a big deal, but it does make me wonder why.

"Can you wait until she wakes up? She is grumpy when you wake her up."

"That's fine. Let her sleep. That will give me a chance to talk to Esme before she sees Bella." I bid ado to my son and go back to my study. Such an unusual case will require much research, if there is any out there to find.

---------------

Emmett's Point of View

I had noticed Bella sleeping a lot and her being tired, but I just figured it was normal. I hadn't been around many pregnant women, especially in this new life, so I just thought it was normal. How could I not make something more if it? This pregnancy wasn't normal to begin with so how could everything else go so smoothly? We should have told Carlisle sooner. I shouldn't have played Russian roulette with her life and the life of our babies. I'm not going to lose her. The feelings of my family, even of Edward and Rosalie, pale in comparison to her life. I would call the university and we would take a medical leave. I wasn't endangering her life. Let the world find out, I could deal with their words and their feelings, but I could not deal with my love being harmed.


	25. Mother to Daughter

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. This chapter is a lot of new information mixed with fluff.

Mother to Daughter

Emmett's Point of View

"Should we wake her?" I ask. I did not like that she had slept for nearly fourteen hours. It was 9 a.m. the morning after we arrived. It was just supposed to be a short nap. Why was she so tired?

"I am going to go wake her up and run some blood tests. I know I said I would wait until she woke up, but I thought she would wake up in an hour or two. This does have me concerned." Carlisle says. I give him a look of pure fear. Carlisle never seems to get concerned about such things. But maybe I am over thinking it. He never really has a need to be concerned about our health as long as one brother isn't pitted against another.

"Don't get too concerned. It is something that is common without pregnancy. If she is anemic, it may just be a matter of increasing her iron intake." He assures. This slightly soothes my worries, but I also know it could mean her having to receive blood. It's not that I couldn't handle it physically; it would just emotionally hurt me knowing she was that sick.

We walk up the stairs to my room. Bell is still asleep in bed. Her heart and breathing are steady and normally I hated waking her up when she looked so peaceful, but I was going to make an exception. "Bell dear, wake up" I say as I gently shake her shoulder. The longer she sleeps, the harder she is to wake. I repeat my salutation a few more times and continue my shaking before I get much of a response.

"What? Em, what do you want? What time is it?" She groggily says

"Carlisle wants to run a blood test. And it is 9." I say

"I've only slept for two hours, couldn't you have let me sleep a couple more?" She says as she turns her face from me in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"First off, longer than two hours, it isn't a nap, second, its 9 a.m. You've sleep for fourteen hours." I say.

"What! How could you let me sleep so long! Emmett, I have classes to go to and so do you!" Bell protests.

"No you don't. We are taking the rest of the semester off. I already called the office of enrollment and told them we were taking a medical leave of absence. We are back in Forks. I woke you up so Carlisle could run some blood tests on top of being worried about you sleeping so much."

"Blood test? Do I have to be present for it?"

"Considering it's your blood, yes. Now up." I sit her up in bed. Carlisle has already grabbed his supplies and is about to draw her blood.

"Will you be okay?" he asks me.

"Yes, it's not the first time I've been around her blood. Someone has to take care of her after she falls." I say. At least now I am getting a blush out of her. When Carlisle grabs the needle to draw the blood she cringes and buries her face in my chest. "You're going to have to turn around, or at least give him your arm." I tell her. She reaches out her left arm but does not dare remove her face from its place. In two seconds Carlisle has the needle in and is working on filling a couple of vials. It comes out slower than I feel it should, but I am not going to mention this to Bell until we know something.

"Alright, it's over. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go run this in my office. Meanwhile, some wonderful person has fixed you breakfast downstairs." Carlisle says to Bell.

"Esme?" Bell asks. Her face is beginning to light up. She really missed Esme while we were gone.

"Yes, Esme." I tell her and she grabs my hand in an attempt to drag me downstairs. I just laugh, pick her up, and carry her down the stairs. When we reach the kitchen where Esme is, she jumps down from my arms and runs and hugs Esme.

"I've missed you." She says.

"I've missed you too." Esme says as she hugs her back. Bell's stomach growls in perfect timing with arriving to the kitchen. "And now for some food." Esme says as she grabs a plate and scoops scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast onto it. Bell sits down as the plate and a glass of orange juice is placed in front of her. Esme has always been a wonderful host. Unfortunately, she didn't do much hosting before Bell came along.

Bell sits down and eats in silence. She finishes all that is on her plate and Esme places some more eggs and bacon on her plate. "Esme, this is amazing. I've missed your cooking."

"I've missed having someone to cook for. Well, now three some ones. I'm sorry if you had wanted to tell me, but I drug it out of Carlisle last night." Esme says. She took the news well, but, when you throw in the word "baby" in front of a woman who wants grandchildren, or younger children for that matter, they tend to get excited despite the circumstances.

"I'm glad you're okay with this." Bell says shyly.

"I am so excited! I know it didn't happen in the most ideal of circumstances, but you two have been happy together, even before we knew what was going on. I suspected something before you left. You just had that glow about you. And the fact that you were running to the bathroom at least every hour didn't help to hide it from me." Esme says and Bell has a look which tells me she is worried about the others. Its that half smile and worried eyes.

"Don't worry; it's a look only someone who has been in that position would know." Esme assures her. You can see the pain in Esme's eyes. I wish I could take her pain away. I cannot imagine the pain of a mother losing a child and do not want to. I know she still mourns from time to time. Sometimes this life amplifies her pain. While she was granted near immortality on this earth, her son had eternal life in Heaven. "Have you thought about names yet?" she asks

"Well, I had, but they seem kind of silly."

"No, come on and tell me. They may not be silly at all, just unique."

"I had thought about Emma if it was a girl, and Embry if it was a boy before I knew I was having twins. Emma is Emmett and Bella put together, and I liked Embry because it was similar. I hadn't really decided on middle names yet. Or even what to name them if they turn out to be two boys or two girls." Bell said. I loved the names. They seemed to fit so well. I secretly hoped we had a girl and a boy, but I already love these babies.

"Those sound like great names and they are not silly." Esme says.

"And you are the first to hear them. I'm assuming since you didn't tell me and we're around each other nearly around the clock." I say wrapping my arms around Bell's waist.

"Yes, she is the first to here." Bell says and sticks her tongue out at me. I had forgotten all my worries and then Carlisle comes down the stairs.

"Alright, I have some good news and bad news." He begins. The good news is, it's nothing serious. The bad news is, it could become more serious. You have some slight anemia. Your red blood cell count was a little low so what I recommend is taking an extra iron supplement in addition to your prenatal vitamins, which I hope you have been taking. Increasing intake of things such as liver may also help. Now, if it gets worse we may have to do a blood transfusion. I may do one if you are low at all when you are near term just to prevent more complications. This is most likely why you have been tired." I am so glad it isn't anything very serious, concerning, yes, but not serious at this point.

"Yes, Dr. Cullen" Bell says. "I have been taking prenatal vitamins. Could someone pick me up an iron supplement? I would prefer to not reveal my pregnancy to the population of Forks by showing up at the drug store with a baby belly." We all laugh. My laughter is tinted with a bit of fear. Charlie, we were going to eventually have to tell him. But how exactly do you tell a man that you got his daughter pregnant?


	26. Grandfather

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight.

**Grandfather**

Emmett's Point of View

There were few things on my list of "things I never want to do" and this was one of them. In my life before the Cullen's, something such as this would be quickly followed by a lot of crying and anger, a shot gun, and either a wedding or moving to another state and changing your name. And Charlie reminds me of someone more from my time than this current one. While a shot gun would really do nothing to me, the idea of a barrel pointed at my face still scares the hell out of me. To make matters worse, with Charlie being police chief, I don't think anyone would stop him, aside from Bell, Esme, and Carlisle. Jasper's sick sense of humor would let him get a kick out of it and Alice would laugh along with him. And I'm sure Rose and Edward would be fighting with Charlie for the right to shoot me. This was definitely something I didn't want to do, but it needed to be done and I wouldn't change it.

The ride to Charlie's house could not have been longer, especially alone. I had Bell stay back with Esme so I could break the news and not the baby bump. I needed to talk to Charlie and Bell did not need the stress of this confrontation. I pulled into the driveway and was not relieved to see the cruiser sitting in the driveway. I got out of the car and walked calmly to the door, take a deep, unnecessary breath before I knocked on the door.

"Emmett? What are you doing here? Where is Bella?" Charlie asked after opening the door. He had one eyebrow raised and his eyes seemed to be searching for a reason for this visit.

"Bella is at my house. She is fine. I came here to talk to you." I say and receive no response. "May I come in?" Charlie opens the door wider and motions for me to come in. We sit down at the kitchen table, where he offers me a cup of coffee. I decline.

"So son, what is it you needed to talk to me about?" Charlie asks.

"It is about your daughter and I." I begin.

"I'm assuming you're trying to say she is 'breaking up' with or whatever you kids call it Edward."

"I believe so, yes." I respond.

"Good. I was never really that big on him, no offense, I know he is your brother and all. You just always seemed more easy going."

"He can be a bit, uptight, at times." More like all the time. I hate to see what he'll be like when he finds out. "But there is more. I really do care about, love your daughter, and well…" I begin to lose words. My expression changes and my mind bounced back and forth between various ways of phrasing what I wanted to tell him. _I knocked up your daughter. Your daughter is pregnant. The love between Isabella and I is strong song that is has created a new life. Congratulations grandpa._ Maybe I should have brought Bell, it might have been a better way of breaking the news. At least it would have been quick, even if it was painful. "Bella is pregnant….and I'm the father." I finally manage to say.

We sit in silence for nearly 30 minutes. I didn't know if this was the calm before the storm, disbelief, or just Charlie processing the information. Either way, he knew. What he did with this information was left up to him.

"I kind of saw this coming." He says. This made me do a double take. Who takes this kind of news in such a way? Apparently Charlie.

"I want you to know I mean well by her. I am going to take care of these babies and her."

"Wait, babies?" he says. Finally I get a reasonable response out of him!

"Yes, she is pregnant with twins." I say and Charlie goes quiet again.

"So…twins. I'm going to be a grandfather." He says. I see his eyes begin to light up. It's the same twinkle that Esme got when she saw Bell yesterday. That look of happiness mixed with sadness and confusion. Charlie and I continue to sit still as a smile slowly creeps on his face. "Well, it may not be the best timing, but at least it's not Edward." He says and laughs slightly. "Wait, does Edward know?"

"No, he doesn't. Neither does Rosalie or anyone outside the family. A total of seven of us know, and, if you don't mind sir, we would like to keep it that way for a few more weeks. As you said before, it was bad timing. We hadn't ended our relationships with Edward and Rosalie, and we would prefer to tell him."

"Understandable." He says and gets up. I stand up, prepared to run the second he reached for the pistol hanging where he normally left it after work. To my surprise he walked up to me and reached out his hand. I shook it. "Take care of her. She is a woman, but she is still my little girl."

"I will. My father is looking after her medically. We came back home and have withdrew for the semester."

"Can I come see her?"

"We would love that." I say and smile.

"How about right now?" he asks. I never expected him to take this news so well.

"That would be great. Do you want to ride with me? The place is slightly hard to find."

"I'll be out in a minute." He says. I walk out to the car and call Esme and tell her Charlie is going to be coming with me to see Bell. She sounds so excited, but I tell her to not tell Bell, I want it to be a surprise. I do tell her to tell Bell things went well, and no weapons were drawn. She chuckles and lets me go. Shortly after I hang up Charlie approaches the vehicle and gets in. We drive in silence back to my house. I am careful to watch my speed despite my desire to rush and get back to Bell. I don't need to be pulled over by the chief of police for speeding while he was in the vehicle with me.

--------------------------

Charlie's Point of View

Bella is pregnant. I still wasn't exactly sure what to think about it but I knew anger would get me nowhere. Emmett wasn't that bad of a guy, he was better than Edward. Edward seemed to make things more about him. Emmett was fun to be around and seemed to truly care about Bella. Yes, I was upset that she was pregnant. This was the time in her life where she should be going out and doing her own thing and not having anything but a few college classes and maybe a part time job to tie her down. A baby was a long-term commitment. I was proud of her for keeping the baby. She had other options, but she decided to truly take responsibility. I was proud of her.

I am going to be a grandfather. I am excited about this. The idea of a baby, to babies lying in their crib while I made faces and heard them giggling brought a smile to my face. My daughter could not have given me a better gift if she had wanted to.

----------------------------------

Bella's Point of View

I was glad to hear that Charlie wasn't too upset with me. Emmett was still in one piece, which was good. I was feeling some better since I had been taking the iron supplements, but I am still weak. I hear a vehicle pull up in the driveway. I would get up, but the couch is just too comfy to get up from right now. Emmett would be inside in a minute and I was looking forward to finding out more about what went on. Esme seemed pretty happy about how things went. She had been going around the house ever since Emmett called with a grin on her face. If I didn't know better, I would think she was happier than I was.

The door opens and I look over. I suddenly understood why she seemed happier than I was, she must have known.

"Dad!" I scream and begin to get up from the couch. Before I can take two steps, Charlie has his arms wrapped around me.

"It's great to see you Bella. Emmett told me the news and I am happy for you both." Charlie says.

"I'm glad you're okay with this. I was getting worried about Emmett." I say.

"Do you really think I would have done anything to Emmett?" I give him a look that says it all. He would have attempted to hurt Edward if he had done that. Though it may have been just because it was Edward.

"So, when did I get to light up the cigars?"

"About the middle of April. I'm a little over 3 months pregnant."

"So, that means you knew before you left Forks?"

"Yes. We just weren't ready to tell anyone yet given the circumstances. Alice and Jasper were the only ones who knew other than Emmett and I. Alice knew because she was the one who thought I was pregnant in the first place."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't tell Esme or Carlisle either. They just found out two days ago. We were still adjusting to the idea." I said.

"I understand. But now that I know, I am here. So, when you go into labor or if you need anything, just let me know okay?" Charlie said. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders.

"I will."

I knew things with Charlie would be fine. He had told us he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Billy or Harry. Charlie got a kick out of the names I had picked, partially because I had subconsciously used Embry because of one of Jacob's best friends. I had heard Jacob mention Embry before when he and Billy were at the house. I liked the name, but I had forgotten about it, or so I had thought. We talked until it was dark outside. Emmett took Charlie home and I road with them. We decided it would be best if I continued to stay at the Cullen's. Esme would be there to pamper me and it was good having a live in doctor.

After we dropped Charlie off we went back home. I went upstairs and got into Emmett's bed. I went to sleep knowing Charlie and Emmett, the two men I love the most, were there for me.


	27. Living and Dying

**A/N: **I do not own Twilight. This isn't a long chapter, but it is a meaningful one.

**Living and Dying**

Bella's Point of View

Despite my wariness at first of taking the rest of the semester off, I was glad we had. I had stayed so tired the past four weeks since we had been home, that I didn't really feel like studying. Some days I barely felt like reading. Carlisle has been monitoring my process throughout and everything seems to be going well, except my blood levels. This constant state of anemia has drained me. Emmett doesn't want me to leave the house for fear of injury. Charlie comes over about once a week, when he has time. Somehow Forks got exciting after I graduated.

When I did have the energy, Esme and I would alternate between cooking and figuring out new recipes and working on baby blankets. We still did not know the gender of the children, but we decided on two lavender and white blankets. Esme was teaching me a lot I had never gotten the opportunity to learn from my mother, mainly because she didn't know how to knit and sew very well either.

Emmett and I spent many hours together just lying in bed, staring off in space. Our thoughts varied from the babies, to school, to our own natures, and to what to do next. We were still putting of the inevitable.

Sometimes I would become so stressed about the whole thing I would just lock myself in mine and Emmett's room and cry. I couldn't help but to wonder what things would have been like if I had stayed with Edward. I would be sitting in class right now, most likely the same class he was in. We would be taking notes and sitting next to each other. In the evenings we may press the boundaries of our physical relationship. The distance might have done us good. But this I knew, the last few times I kissed Edward, my closed eyes saw a vision of Emmett before me. I knew the first time this happened that there was no turning back.

Emmett and I had become slightly freer. Once you are having a man's child, how far you have gone with the physical relationship is implied and assumed. Esme was supportive but still fearful. She hurt for Edward and Rosalie but rejoiced for the love which Emmett and I had found. She said the love we had was so much stronger and purer than that of our previous relationships.

Emmett was gentle and kind to me. His kisses were sweet. Many times I forgot his strength and his nature. His touch would bring me back to the reality of our differences. I did not like to grow old. While I did not want to be a vampire, I wanted to be with him for as long as time. He had his eternity, I wanted mine with him.

Even if I had 50 years with him, I would be happy. The problem would come when I was 40 years old and he still looked 20. What would others think? What would he think? How would he look at my when my skin wrinkled and my hair began to gray? Would he find my curves as beautiful when my bust was three inches lower than it is now, and my firm breasts resembled partially filled sandbags? Would he find the ease of my bones breaking because of osteoporosis enduring? Would he carry me everywhere to prevent even the chance of a broken hip? Then, how would I feel. How would I feel when I look at the beautiful man before me, the man who had not changed in the 50 years I have known him and that time and nearly 2 score in addition. We would go from me being younger, to us being the same age. Then it would slowly become that I was older than him, a senior girl who fell in love with a freshman. Eventually I would be thought of as his young aunt, then his mother, and then his grandmother, if I lived that long.

I wanted to rush and stop time. I wanted to rush the days until April. I wanted to hold my babies in my arms and see them take their first steps. But I also want to freeze myself, my external age, to be that to approximately his. But I would not abandon my children. I would not abandon them to the life of living, of growing old and dying.


	28. Pain

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. This chapter went through some changes and did not end up as planned originally. But it makes for a more interesting chapter. The beginning of the chapter is inspired by "Infra-Red" by Placebo. The end of the chapter (starting in Bella's Point of View) is inspired by "And Then You" by Greg Laswell. (I also don't own either song or the artists).

**Pain**

Emmett's Point of View

"Emmett, you and Bella need to get the hell out of Forks." Jasper said when I answered the phone. "Edward is on his way back and I am too far away to keep you in one piece."

"Jasper, we can't just leave. She isn't all that stable. Carlisle wants her to rest as much as possible, he won't agree to me just taking her and leaving."

"Yes he would. How do you think Edward is going to react when he comes home and sees his girlfriend, whom he is never had _relations_ with, is pregnant? He already suspects something is going on. We are going to try to make it down there, but we probably won't arrive before he does."

"Okay, okay, I get your point. I'll get her out of here." I say and hang up the phone. He really does care about us. I hate having to run, but I can't put Bella under the stress of letting Edward find out.

I turn over to where I am facing Bell and wake her up. "Come on darlin', we have to get up and go. Edward is coming home shortly."

"Do what?" The mention of Edward must have startled her into sudden awareness. She is awake and out of bed before I can even begin to explain. She is rushing to the dressers and packing up whatever first met her pale hands.

"Slow down, that pace is just too fast for a human."

"When will he be here?" she asks without slowing down.

"Less than the time it takes to get from Russia to here. Jasper said Edward was on his way." I say. I hate telling her the limited amount of time we have and I hate seeing her pack like crazy.

"Bell, I want you to take the keys and tell Esme why we are leaving. Then you can go on to the car and get comfy. I will finish packing and be down in a few minutes."

"Alright." She says and kisses me. Coming out has given us some since of freedom. She leaves the room and heads down stairs. I hear her talking to Esme and finally exit to the garage. I am almost finished packing when I hear it; a vehicle coming up the driveway.

--------------------------

Bella's Point of View

I unlock the car doors and get into the passenger's side. I hate having to leave like this. I shouldn't have to hide in my own home. Technically, it is more Edward's home than mine. Sometimes I just want to come clean with the whole thing, but I couldn't handle that stress. And I would prefer my children meet their father.

I lean my head between my legs. All this stress is making me dizzy. The music Esme is playing inside the house is beginning to lull me to sleep despite how loud it is. But I am rudely awoken by the sound of the garage door opening and a silver Volvo pulling in. Edward. We had less time than we thought.

I hold my breath and begin to pray they go inside and don't come towards this end of the garage. I am hoping Esme's music, with its steady rhythm will disguise my heartbeat. My scent can be excused as me being here. Edward hasn't smelt it in 3 months, so it would seem more potent anyways.

My prayers are granted as I hear the door connecting the garage to the house open. I exhale when I hear it close. But I know I can't stay in here for very long.

-------------------------------

Emmett's Point of View

Edward is already here. I thought we would at least have 10 more minutes. I didn't realize they were that close to the area. Bell is probably out in the car by now. I hope he didn't notice her.

I am relieved to hear the door open and only on set of footsteps. I run down the stairs only to face my brother for the first time in over 3 months. I let my mind go blank and concentrate only on the minute things. The way Edward's hair was less kept than normal. The clothes he was wearing the last time I saw him are the same ones he has on now. The tattered black jeans and the black long sleeve shirt.

"Okay Alice. Its not like I had a closet out in the woods." He says. I am glad he is joking around.

"Good to see you still have your sense of humor." I tell him.

"Yeah." He says and pauses.

"Is Bella here." He asks. Not wasting much time.

"She has been staying here on and off."

"Wait, why are you not at college?"

"Well, we decided to take the rest of the semester off. Bell was getting sick, she missed home." I tell him.

"I'm not surprised. She really loves it here, ironically." He says and makes his way to the couch. Just before he sits down I hear a car engine start, I know by the sound of the engine that it is the car I gave Bell keys to. I act calm and casual but to no avail.

"She's here isn't she?" Edward straightens up, not having fully sat down.

"Well, she was." I tell him and he begins to head outside and after the car which is now half way down the driveway. Apparently Bell just needed motivation to learn to press hard enough on the gas pedal.

"Don't you dare go after her!" I scream at him. "If she wanted to see you, she would have stayed and saw you. You can't just show up here whenever you want and expect her to grovel at your feet. The relationship just isn't on your terms you know. You didn't want to be around her, so you left. She doesn't want to be around you now, so she left. Fair is fair." I tell him. I have wanted to tell him this for a while. Ever since I saw her crying the first week he was gone.

"You have no right to tell me how to run my relationship."

"Maybe he doesn't but I do." We had been too busy arguing to hear the car turn around and come back up the driveway.

---------------------------------

Bella's Point of View

I made it down to the main road before I realized what I was doing. I had wanted to run from Edward, I didn't want to face my problems. I had left Emmett, the one who had stood up for me so much, alone with a person I did not trust, and one of the few people capable of taking him down. I was tired of running from this, of hiding the truth. It was only fair to Edward to know. The relationship needed to end. I made up my mind and head back to the place I now considered home. To face my soon to be ex-boyfriend with the man I loved.

When I arrived back Emmett and Edward were into it.

"You have no right to tell me how to run my relationship." Edward shouts.

"Maybe he doesn't but I do." I say as I get out of the car. My slightly wobbly walk of a nearly 4 month pregnant woman carrying twins wasn't as impressive as I had hoped. It did, however, have the surprising effect on Edward I thought it would. Edward stood stunned, starring at my belly, unable to speak. But while his body and mouth were silent, his eyes were not. Rage began to slowly build and his eyes turned a pitch black, a black which could only be seen in the darkest of caves with no flashlight. It was a frightening black.

"Bella, please tell me my eyes betray me. Please tell me its just extra weight. No, don't tell me. I'm through with your lies." He says. He moves towards me and I am frightened. Before he can reach me Emmett is in front of me, slightly hunkered down in a protective stance. His head is level with mine. My protector had become my enemy.

"I'm disgusted by the two of you. How was I so blind? How could I just let you trick me like this. It's bad enough that my girlfriend is a harlot, but for my own brother, my married brother, to have fallen to her, this is unforgivable." Edward says. He has turned into the "holier than thou" Edward. While this fits, it still hurts. I deserve this. I deserve to hear his anger.

"First off, do not call her a harlot. She is not a harlot. She has been with one man and that is it. Second, the sin is ours." Emmett says, jumping to my defense.

"Yes, the sin is against me. My own brother! How could you."

"And you're telling me you have been so much better? You nearly killed her, I only loved her." And this is all it takes to spur them into a fight. All I can make out is a mix of colors going around in a circle. I see the light blue and white, most likely Emmett as he was wearing blue jeans and a white sweater this morning. Edward must have been wearing all black, because the circle is dense with it. I cannot watch for long. Not only is my heart ripping in two, fearing for Emmett and what this will do to the family, the spinning makes me nauseous. It's 10 times worse than watching a ceiling fan spin around. I sit down on the ground knowing I will have to have help to get back up. I hate this. I should have just driven on, but I couldn't. I couldn't keep running. In 5 months these babies would be here. This could not remain a secret forever.

Esme has made it outside. She may have been out before I pulled up, I do not know. But now she is at my side, unsure of how to stop them. A sweet sound comes to our ear as we here the Mercedes pull up. Carlisle stops the car and runs out, and soon his khaki and white become intertwined in the swirl of black, blue, and other white. This raged on for hours. None seeming to gain any ground. I know they will not weaken anytime soon. This could go on for days, unless someone could intervene.

The only one who would be any match for these two would be Jasper. I had heard of his training. But he was half a world away. Wait, Alice. Alice must have seen what was going to happen which is why Jasper had called. Knowing Alice, she and Jasper were on their way back here, fearing the worst.

I begin to weaken. I am weaker than I have been in a while. Esme must notice this because she picks me up and cries out. "Carlisle!" Suddenly the spinning stops. The whirlwind of the family has stopped and three individuals can be seen. Their clothes are shredded in places, but in this moment I do not care. My body is overtaken with pain.

-----------------

Emmett's Point of View

I knew Edward and I were both full of anger, at this point, we were as close to hate, if not there, for one another as we could be. I know he is angry, and I would be as well, but his years should have taught him to hold his tongue and think about what he was saying before he said it.

The fight was getting nowhere. When it came down to it, we were both equals when it came to fighting. Now we were both filled with anger and a reason for fighting. This made us even more lethal. We fought silently. No words needed to be exchanged at this time. He had his reasons for wanting me in ashes, and I had mine. The fight continued on. We exchanged our blows but to no avail. Noone was gaining ground in this fight. Carlisle's intervention did little to slow the fight. The only thing which ended this fight was Esme yelling for Carlisle and seeing Bell on the ground, paler than any vampire I had ever seen and clearly in pain.


	29. Love Hate

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. Inspired by "Drifting Further Away" by Powderfinger, "Let the Flames Begin" by Paramore. And I am the same to Twilight as I am to these songs and the respective artists, I'm not the owner. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and adding my to favorite/alert lists. I originally hadn't expected this story to be as long as it is with as little as I feel I have covered. There are still several more major events (and some filler) to cover before I bring this story to a close. Enjoy!

**Love/Hate**

Emmett's Point of View

"You two need to stop your fighting, for Bella's sake. Yes, you are both very angry, but she is not doing very well and if either of you value her life, this will end." Carlisle lectured us. Bell is now on bedrest. She was weak to begin with. Carlisle has been able to establish that the babies require more energy. He is going to begin interal feeding, which will give her extra calories through her IV.

"When she is well, I will say my farewells and leave if that is what I must do. I do value her life unlike some." Edward says and I think of getting up, but another fight is the last things she needs.

"If that is what you need, then talk to her. I am sorry things had to happen like this, but they did, and I cannot change them." I told him as he walked up the stairs and to my room.

"Emmett, may I give you some advice?" Carlisle says once Edward has left the room.

"Yes."

"Edward knows now, I feel it is only fair for you to inform Rosalie. I know you don't want to hurt her, but keeping this from her is only going to hurt her more in the end. She is very resilient, you should know this by now." Carlisle says before he exits the room. I know she is a strong woman, but I did not want to see the hurt in her eyes or feel her fury. But this is something I brought on myself and I will face her, once I know Bell will be safe.

----------------------------

Bella's Point of View

I know what I must do. Today's scare, today's fight was enough to make me realize what must happen. I would not stop with letting Edward see that I was pregnant, I needed to give him, myself, and all of us more than that. I heard footsteps coming to my room and the door slowly opened. It was Edward. He entered and he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Okay. I am willing to put this out of thought and move on with our relationship." He says.

"No, you don't understand. I didn't just run into Emmett's arms and into his bed because you left me. I fell in love with him before any of this ever happened. This isn't a matter of forgiving me for cheating on you, which I am hoping for, but that isn't all it is. I am sorry for going about things the wrong way. I should have told you to begin with and not hurt you like I did, but I cannot change that. All I can do is change my actions from now on."

Edward, you are a wonderful person, but you are not the one I am in love with. I hope one day you will forgive me and maybe one day we can be friends, family, again. But today I am trying to make things right. I have asked God for forgiveness for what I have done and have forgiven myself. Yes, we all hurt, and I don't expect you to act like everything is fine, because it isn't. Bonds have been broken and as hard as it is for me as a human, I know it must be harder for the rest of you."

"You're weak. A lot has happened. You don't know what you're talking about. Just get some rest and we'll talk about this later okay." He places his hands on my face and rubs his thumbs against my cheeks and temples, like he used to when he tried to calm me down.

"My body may be weak, but my mind is made up. The deception ends here." I tell him. My eyes and jaw are locked; my face is firm with resolve. I have given him my decision and though inside I am shaking and fighting back tears, I know what I did was the right thing to do.

Edward Cullen walked out of my room. He said nothing to me the rest of the day, but he did not run away again. He went to his room and sat in silence. The fight was over, but forgiveness would not come today, and probably not the next. For when they change, their world stops and everything changes. Something so eternal, so frozen externally, is the same internally. They must completely fall apart, be melted down, only to be reformed. I did not know if he would ever be able to look at me again, but I did know that I could not live another day in this lie, this deception.

I laid down, weary from the events of the past year, and slept a dreamless sleep. There was no Edward, no Emmett, no babies; there was only a darkness in which the future was unclear.

---------------------------------------

Emmett's Point of View

"So she will be okay for now?"

"She is stable Emmett and your attention is needed elsewhere." Carlisle tells me.

"Then I will leave tonight for Danali. I want her to get rest, but if she wakes up while I'm gone, tell her I will be back." I tell Carlisle.

"I will. Now go." Carlisle says, embracing me in a final embrace before I leave to face my wife in Denali.

----------------------------------

Edward's Point of View

"I can't just sit by and watch him destroy Rosalie as well. I am going to go to Denali and help Rosalie deal with this." I say.

"You still need to deal with it. But I do see your point. While the Denali clan has been wonderful to us, she should have closer family with her, someone who can relate." Carlisle says.

"Honestly Carlisle, I feel we are the only two who can relate right now. The time we spent together also helped us. I gained new understanding of Rosalie that I did not care to have when she was first changed."

"I am glad this positive has come out of the mess."

"At least one good thing has."

"Edward, I know this may not be much comfort and will probably bring pain, but at least know that your brother and Bella are happy together. Despite how they felt, the feelings of this family were always in their mind. Their actions were not of hate, but of love. They had even ended things in order to do the right thing until they knew for sure about the babies. They both love you and Rosalie like family and it hurts them to see you in pain." Carlisle's words affirm something in me. They affirm both the betrayal I feel and the pain I saw in their faces. I saw the way they looked at one another and the pain in Emmett's eyes when Bella collapsed. Maybe I had known they loved each other for some time now, what they shared was hard to disguise. Either way the pain was so real. I hated my girlfriend's betrayal and that of her lover, but I loved my brother and the woman he had fell in love with.


	30. Open

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. This chapter is inspired by "Scars" by Papa Roach, "Forever" by Papa Roach, "Not Meant to Be" by Theory of a Deadman (these are some of the songs Edward is listening to on his way to Denali), "Rise Above This" by Seether, and "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee (for the last segment and "Broken" also inspired the title). I don't own the songs or the artists. This chapter seems pieced together, but it is pretty much in chronological order and I feel it tells this in the best way. I do plan on writing at least something in every main characters point of view (so I believe I have Esme, Alice, and Jasper left).

I would like to thank all of my readers and reviewers. I really do appreciate the reviews. They can really lighten up the day and inspire me to continue writing. And Happy Mother's day to my readers who are moms!

**Open**

Emmett's Point of View

Despite not wanting to have to face the wrath of Rosalie, I wanted to get this over with. I still loved her, even though that love had changed and it was only right to let her know. I wanted her to know. Nearly two seasons worth of secrets, something I had not done with her before, had worn me down. I wanted to salvage our friendship, even though our marriage was at an end.

------------------------------------------------

Edward's Point of View

I took the Vanquish on my trip to Alaska. The Volvo did not have enough horsepower to calm me down even remotely. I have the radio blaring and the speedometer is reaching 210 miles per hour.

-------------------------------------------------

Rosalie's Point of View

The laughter of the Denali sisters and I was broken by the sound of Emmett's jeep pulling up in the driveway. I quickly run out to make sure my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. It surprised me that Emmett had left Bella's side, especially with Edward back at home, even if it was to see me. Emmett is waiting in front of the Jeep when I reach it.

"We need to talk." He says, simply.

"Okay." And I stand and wait for him to begin.

"In private. And you might want to take the M3." Emmett says. I love driving, but this puzzles me. He only does this when he has or is planning on doing something stupid, which normally involves bailing him out of jail or moving. I say nothing as I turn around and head to my car. I follow him out the path and down the road, nearly two hours away from Denali. We stop near the edge of a forest and Emmett gets out of his Jeep and breaks out into a run and I follow.

"Now what is it this time Emmett? Please tell me Forks high school is still intact." I start to confront him. He just stares at me. "No, you didn't. You didn't hurt Mike Newton did you? He wasn't that annoying!"

"Rosalie." I know something is wrong. He doesn't call me Rosalie unless….

"Emmett, cut the crap and tell me what is going on. Why did you drag me out of Denali and into the middle of the forest? And without calling to tell me you were coming I might add." I see the pain in his eyes. Whatever this is, this is bad.

"Rosalie, I….I…."

"It's called pronouncia…"

"Bell is pregnant." He says and my jaw drops. She was a virgin, or so I thought.

"And." What did it really matter to me, other than I was going to have to help Edward get through this, since it wasn't possible for a vampire to have a child.

"And I'm the father." I laugh.

"Don't be silly Emmett, you know that isn't possible. Who put you up to this joke? Jasper? Tanya?"

"It's not a joke. Don't ask me to explain how it is possible, I'm not even sure if Carlisle can fully explain it yet, but it happened." Emmett says. My expressions switch from shock and laughing to anger. "And don't ask me to apologize for it happening. I am sorry for hurting you, but I love Bell. I don't know how to explain it, something just, clicks with her and I. I am sorry you had to be hurt. I do love you, but my love for you has changed. I wanted you to know. I didn't want you just to find out. I wanted to try to set things back on track and maybe save what could be left of our friendship."

"What made you think you could just come clean and everything would be alright? How could you do that to me? How could you do that to your brother?" My fury overtook me and I ran back to my car. I didn't know what else to do. I just drove. I didn't want to deal with Emmett right now, I just needed to regroup. I could turn him into ashes later. _Rosalie, you have been hurt worse than this before, a lot worse. You can get through this. You can get through this._

---------------------------------

Emmett's Point of View

I hated seeing her run like that. I wanted to chase her, I wanted to calm her down, but I knew I wouldn't do much good and I somewhat valued being in one piece, even if I did deserve to be in a thousand. My phone rings and I answer.

"Emmett, Alice called and saw Rosalie take off. Go home and I will take care of her." Edwards says over the phone in a calm tone I haven't heard in years.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you both had to be hurt in such a way."

"I'm not going to say its alright, because it isn't. Rosalie and I are hurting, and will be for a while even if it does stop. But shredding you is going to do nothing but hurt the rest of the family, and I'm not that selfish." He says and hangs up. I get in my car and do as he advises. I drive back home, a home with no more secrets.

-------------------------------------------

Rosalie's Point of View

I can't believe what Emmett has just told me. How could he? I thought he loved me. But how couldn't I see this coming? It wasn't meant for me to be happy. Royce and his friends beat and raped me. But I thought Emmett was different. I didn't think he would hurt me. I know this hurt was different. And I couldn't really blame him for wanting something different. Bella was human and could give him something I never could, something I longed for more than anything, a child.

As I am pulling into the driveway of the Denali sisters I see the black Vanquish. Edward is here. I stop the car and run out of it and towards my brother. He is the only one who understands my hurt, my pain.

"Rosalie." He greets me as he wraps his arms around me and I wrap mine around his neck. We sob silently for an hour. I hate this for the both of us.

"Rose, Edward, is everything okay?" Tanya's words break the silence.

"No. We'll explain later. Right now, we need to go." I tell her. I am not ready to tell them about the events which have taken place. I still don't understand them, so how could I explain them to someone else.

"Ride home with me? I don't feel like being alone." Edward whispers to me so Tanya cannot hear.

"Do we have to go home now?" I ask.

"I don't know where else to go. We're hurt, but we are family. The longer we put this off, the worse it will be." Edward says. I can see the pain is his eyes. How can we pick up and go on? How can we go on without the love of our lives? At least we are not alone. At least we have someone to face this with. As much as I hate that he is hurting, at least this pain, this betrayal, I won't have to face alone. Someone else feels my pain and I feel theirs.


	31. Future

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. I apologize for the long wait. Sometimes transitions between major events can be the hardest thing for me. I have also been doing some reading and other writing.

**Future**

Emmett's Point of View

"Bell, they both know now. No more secrets." I tell my ever weakening love. I had wanted her to be at least somewhat stronger by the time I arrived home.

"Good." She says and drifts back into the sleep I had awoken her from.

"She needs some more sleep. Give her a day or so and she should be a little bit better. But she will be on bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy. I've thought of admitting her to the hospital's maternity ward" Carlisle says from the doorway.

"I'm assuming you're not because you still don't know what the babies will be like when they are born."

"Correct. Come with me son." Carlisle says and I follow him into his study. "There are still things we don't understand. I've learned a lot of things thus far, they seem to have a normal human gestation. I am still unsure as to why this has been a problematic pregnancy. It could be because Bella was weak to begin with, all the stress, the nature of the pregnancy, or some combination. I am doing my best to treat all three of them, but you need to realize this is at least going to be a rough pregnancy."

"Carlisle, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I'm trying to tell you to be prepared for the worst." He says and my mind becomes clouded with visions of life without the babies and life without Bell. "I'm not saying it will happen, but I don't want to get your hopes up and say everything will turn out fine. I just want you to know where we realistically stand."

"I understand. Does Bell know?"

"I haven't told her. When she is a little bit stronger I plan on informing her. Alice and Jasper are on their way home. Alice wants to be here to help Bella. I will probably wait until Alice gets here. They formed a strong friendship when Bella first started coming around and I think she is part of the support system Bella needs. I've also called Chief Swan and he is going to drop by after his shift. He wanted to know why Bella wasn't in the hospital but I explained to him that I could provide more one on one care and observe her closer if she was here. He feels better knowing Alice will be here to help take care of her."

"All right. When you tell her, please make sure I am there."

"I don't see you being very far from her. But, I will."

--------------------------------------

While she sleeps, I hunt. I gorge myself. Hunting alone is something I am still adjusting to. Normally at least Rose or Jasper would be out with me, if the whole family wasn't. The deer which live in this area can be filling, but not satisfying. How I long for a hunting trip in the Canadian Rockies. Maybe when Bell is feeling up to it, the family can take a trip there. But when would that be? Even if she had the babies and they were fine, we would be busy taking care of twins. And if something happened to the babies, neither of us would feel up to anything. And what if something happened to her? If something happened to Isabella I wonder if I would ever care about hunting, blood, or anything in this life again. Or would I even bother sticking around to find out?

--------------------------------------

Alice's Point of View

"Come on Jasper! I really didn't bring that much back home."

"No Alice, you didn't at all. You only brought a small moving truck full. Of clothes alone I might add."

"Well your nieces or nephews or whatever the babies turn out to be will thank me. You know they can't run around in just diapers." And I was right. These babies would need clothes. And everyone else would need new clothes to celebrate. Actually, Bella probably needs more maternity clothes than I got her.

"Jasper, you look like you could use some help." Carlisle says as he walks out the front door."

"I would be much obliged." Jasper replies. I still can't get enough of his southern dialect.

"Alice, I would ask if you think you went overboard, but it would be pretty useless. Welcome home." Carlisle says as he hugs me and then goes with Jasper to help unload the truck full of clothes and baby furniture. I also got a great deal on a beautiful antique dresser while in Russia. Esme already told me she was thinking of plans to expand the house because of the twins, so we would need more furniture.

"Esme, it's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well. What do you say we let Jasper and Carlisle handle the unloading and we go up to see Bella?" Esme proposes.

"Sounds great." I was so glad I had southern gentleman to go along with such a plan. We walk up the stairs and into Emmett's room where Bella is resting. I sit down on the side of her bed few minutes. I want to wake her up so bad, but I know she will wake up on her own soon enough. Esme takes a seat in a chair near the bed. She begins to stir and I smile down at her.

"Alice, is that you?" Bella says.

"Yes it's me!" I say as I reach down and hug the form in front of me. "Jasper came back with me as well. He and Carlisle are unloading the stuff I bought."

"Please tell me you didn't get me anything."

"Well, umm…" she caught me. "I did get you a few things and a few things for the babies." I see Bella roll her eyes. I know she says she hates it when I do this, but I enjoy doing it and I believe she really does appreciate it and like it to an extent. Either way, I had to start spoiling my nieces or nephews eventually, so I might as well start now. Speaking of, it really bothers me that I don't know the gender of the babies.

"I'll leave you two alone for a little bit." Esme says. "Bella dear, what would you like to eat?"

"Some eggs and toast would be nice. Thank you Esme." Esme walks out the door and heads to the kitchen.

"Bella I have missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I know I was very against this whole thing before. But I kept seeing visions once I got over the hurt I was feeling for my siblings. I do feel this is for the best and that, in time, everyone will be okay. I'm not saying it won't be awkward, but we will be able to live as a family again." I didn't tell her how short the bursts of visions were; how they seem to only be a second or two long or how I still hadn't seen what the babies would look like. I had seen visions of Bella during and after the pregnancy, but I had not seen the babies. It didn't understand this. I know things can be fuzzy from time to time and indefinite but these two little ones were already giving me trouble and they hadn't been born yet.


	32. These Lives

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight.

**These Lives**

Esme's Point of View

It's been a week since Alice and Jasper arrived home. Since then, Alice has spent the majority of Bella's waking hours talking about clothing and designs for the nursery and trying to convince her to name at least one of the babies after her.

"Having two people named Alice in one house would get confusing." Bella says from the living room coach to Alice who is sitting in the floor next to her. Bella has gained some strength, so Carlisle decided it was okay for her to come down and sit on the couch for a couple hours a day, as long as she was carried from the bed to the couch and vise versa

"Well then name them Mary. And yes, Mary will work for both a boy and a girl. I've seen it before." Alice continues her argument.

"Naming a boy Mary is a way to not get in his good graces."

"So is naming him Embry." Alice says almost regretting what she has said.

"The name just fits in with this family. We all have old names. It will just make it seem like a family quirk. We name our kids after some ancestors we could barely even remember." Bella replies. The words she says pull us out of the world where we are all normal. The babies will go through more and be exposed to more than most will be.

It makes sense to me. Esme, Carlisle, Jasper are names you never hear any more. Rosalie is used in variations, and Isabella, Edward, and Alice are sometimes used, but still rare. It is something I hadn't thought about yet. These babies will be going with us the next time we must leave and create new identities. I don't know how they will grow, maybe they will age and be almost exactly like a human. To me, that would seem right because Emmett was once fully human.

I now see how much thought Bella has put into this. I've seen her lying in bed and catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror and how her eyes would feel with worry as she ran her fingers across her clothed abdomen. The normal pregnancy problems are there, but on top of the morning sickness, fatigue, and the beginning of stretch marks, lies so much more.

I don't remember all that much of what it was like being pregnant. I do remember wondering which features the baby would have. I also wondered what it would have been like had the baby had a different father.

Now I find myself daydreaming even more about the babies. What would they look like? I wished for a girl with Bella's dark brown hair and with Emmett's curls. And a boy who would grow as tall as his father, with his mother's determination and courage, and knowledge to stay away from bears. But I also dreamt of bronze haired babies with chocolate brown eyes. Or a baby with his father's kind eyes and his mother's dark hair.

"Carlisle, can you try to see again if you can find out the sex of the babies?" Bella asks. She seems desperate to interrupt the conversation and following silence her and Alice had had.

"Yes, I'm dying to know. I need to know what to dress the babies in. I'm getting tired of buying unisex colors." Alice chimes in. Even with the calm Jasper would send her way when she got like this only dulled the giddiness. She was determined to make a trip to one of the baby boutiques in L.A. once she found out what to put the babies in.

"Alright, I will try again." Carlisle says and starts to head up stairs. Alice picks Bella up and carries her upstairs to Carlisle's study and sits her down on the exam table next to the ultrasound machine. Emmett, Jasper and I follow. We are all anxious to know.

Bella lifts up her shirt to expose her ever growing belly and Carlisle applies the gel and then the ultrasound probe. "I'm not making any promises but…" and the two beautiful babies become visible on the screen. They have become such a recognizable form. Emmett's jaw line and Bella's nose had become part of their form. They looked so much alike.

"They are so beautiful" I tell Bella who is smiling from ear to ear. Emmett is grinning like a fool. If I didn't know better, I think he might break out the cigars right now.

"Yes, they are." Jasper says. Contentment feels the room. We all feel this way on our own and Jasper just adds fuel to the fire.

"You are having a boy and a girl." Carlisle says as he looks at the ultrasound.

"Then that means I get to shop for both." Alice says. She moves next to Bella and feels of Bella's belly near where the girl is laying. "Now baby niece, I hope you like shopping. Your mother doesn't but you'll have your Auntie Ali to spoil you with clothes and accessories. You too baby nephew."

I remember the joy I felt when I was told I had a son. The feelings I have now are so strong as well. I will be, am a grandmother. These babies are going to bring so much life into our home and warm hearts which stopped beating long ago.

**A/N:** A couple of points I want to make about this chapter. First off, Esme is happy for Emmett and Bella. Her wondering about what it may have been like if this had been Edward and Bella are simple wondering. After all, Edward has been her favorite adopted son, she can't help but feel like a parent would feel for a child when his heart has been broken. She also dreams of what her and Carlisle's child, if possible, would look like.

Second, this pregnancy is still different from that in BD. The babies are closer to human than vampire it seems. The gestation of the pregnancy is closer to that of a regular pregnancy, maybe slightly accelerated (think eight or eight and a half instead of nine months) and the babies are more visible on ultrasound. The pregnancy is still a difficult one, but a lot of that is because of other issues. She is a smaller 19 year old who is pregnant with twins.

So now that my ending authors note is nearly as long as the story, I leave you with a few closing words for the chapter. I am finally glad to reveal the sex of the babies and I hope you are enjoying reading this story thus far.


	33. En Feugo

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. I enjoy writing in Jasper's point of view. He tends to be quiet but when he speaks, it's meaningful and memorable. Rosalie's point of view is inspired by the song "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation (they lyrics to the song are in italic). I do not own the song or the artist.

**En Feugo**

Jasper's Point of View

The feelings around the house had been driving me insane. Remorse and longing filled the house. Everyone missed them and Emmett and Bella were sorry for being the cause for them being gone.

"Alice, I think I'm going to go find Edward. I need to talk to him."

"I know and he is in his favorite place." She tells me.

"I love you darlin', even when you withhold information from me." I say and lightly kiss her on the lips. I left the house knowing exactly where I was headed.

-----------------------

I had spent a few hours with Edward; most of the time was spent in silence in a grassy meadow. I wanted to help him put things into perspective.

"Before I was changed, before the war, I had a friend named Ezekiel. He was like a brother to me. He was courting a young lady named Sarah in the next town and they loved one another. A couple of years after their courtship began, and he was about to ask her father for her hand in marriage, the family went to visit family in Illinois. I don't know exactly what happened, but when she came back, they were never same again. Eventually they got engaged, partially because it was expected of them.

"About a week before the wedding she came to him in tears. Sarah told Ezekiel she had met someone. She didn't tell him everything but that he was killed in an accident. Despite him being gone, her feelings, her love, for him remained. She wanted to be fair to Ezekiel. Her feelings had changed and she knew she couldn't be the wife he wanted. This was very unusual for my time, more so than even yours. Ezekiel ended up marrying someone else and their families remained friends. He realized, just by observing Sarah later on how much things had changed and knew neither one of them would have truly been happy if they had married.

"My point is this: While it hurts and it will hurt for a long time to come, what Bella did was really the best. She made her mistakes by cheating on you, but she came clean to you about her feelings. Can you imagine what it must have been like for her? But she does care about you. She cares about you enough to be honest with you. Bella and Emmett could have continued their relationship in secret, but they didn't."

"They came clean after I saw Bella pregnant." Edward replied.

"Ah, dear brother, but remember she was already away from the house. She turned back and faced you."

"She still shouldn't have slept with Emmett."

"Maybe she shouldn't have, but we all make mistakes. I should know. Alice and then this family accepted me despite all of my faults and my past. I'm not asking you to forget and act as if it never happened. I am asking you to forgive them. Don't let the mistakes they made and the anger you feel drive you away from the family and turn you into a person you never wanted to be." I told him. "We all miss you. And whenever you're ready, we want you to come home. Take the time to deal with this, but remember we are still family and we still love you."

"Jasper, I know." was his faint whisper. I could see the sorrow in his eyes in addition to feeling it in waves. The anger had begun to die down but was still there. "But I was so sure I could find happiness with her. I loved her and now she is no longer mine."

"She may no longer be your mate, but you still love her and don't want to hurt her. And Emmett still cares. He is in anguish right now, he doesn't know how to try to make amends with you and Rosalie. He truly is sorry for hurting both of you." I say as I stand up to leave. "If you need me, you have my number. I can come meet you here if you want to talk. I hope to see you home soon.

"I won't be gone so long. I just need some more time."

"I understand." I tell him before I take off towards home, leaving Edward laying in his meadow. He had returned this close to home and it gave me hope he wouldn't be gone much longer.

-----------------------------------

Note: The remaining part of this chapter was inspired by "Isobel" by Dido, which I do not own.

------------------------------------

_Dear Isobel,_

_I hope you're well and what you've done was right_

_Oh it's been such hell_

_I wish you well and hope you're safe tonight_

_And who he would become, all the things he'd have done_

_Would he have loved you, and not let you down_

_And would he be stronger than his father_

_Don't punish yourself, leave it well alone_

------------------------------------

I really do hope she is well. I feel betrayed, but my love was not conditional. But now it is something which will have to change. I can no longer think of her as my love, she must become my friend and my sister for the sake of my family. Jasper was right. The words of encouragement he gave me rung true even after two weeks. This adjustment would take time, but I needed to start trying to be there for my family. I couldn't do this on my own.

The path from my meadow, a place I had once brought Bella, to home never seemed longer.

-----------------------------

Rosalie's Point of View

"_No matter what happens, we can face it together."_ Those words seem a cruel joke now. How could he help me face what he had caused?

_I'll seek you out,  
Flay you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
I see right through you any hour_

I'm so angry with him and I don't want to talk to him or go home yet. I can't guarantee he wouldn't become ashes._  
I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain_

He wronged me. I don't intend on forgiving him yet. It took me years to even try to forgive Royce and his friends.

_I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace_

I knew Bella couldn't be trusted. But I didn't know how little she couldn't be trusted.  
_Felling any foe with my gaze  
Steadily emerging with grace  
Felling any foe with my gaze  
Steadily emerging with grace_

I saved Emmett from death. How could he do this to me? I'm not going to become a woman who was left and turned into this groveling fool. He made his choice to go against me. He will not defeat me by making me feel like he is better than I am.

-------------------------

I have been away from home for too long now. I miss my family and I hate to admit it. I hate showing my vulnerable side because I hate feeling vulnerable. Esme calls every day asking me to come home. Edward stops by my hiding spot every couple of days. He may have been ready to return home, but I am not.

Things are different. I know he loved Bella, but he loved her for less than two years, Emmett and I loved each other for decades. I do not know how to go about my day without Emmett being involved in it as my husband. He is not going through with what I am going through. It may be similar, but it is NOT the same.

_I know it seems like the worst thing in the world, which is because right now, it is, at least for us. But staying away from those who love you, and yes, Emmett and Bella do love you, is not a definitive solution. Yes, you need time, just don't stay away forever. We love you and we are all going to get through this together._ Edward's words from his last visit ring in my head. _Trust me; you can live with someone you dislike. I did it with you at first after all._ That boy could not stand me but I still don't fully understand why. He hated that it would cause us to move and hated the loss of my human life. There were times when we would clash and living with him was worse than the burn which ravaged my throat. The thing is, we did get through it. If we had stayed apart, we would have never worked through the differences. Some still remain but we can still get along despite them.

If I did leave here, this empty apartment, and went home, what would things be like? How could I just stay under the same roof with Emmett and _her_? Edward may be able to get over it, or act like he does, but he really isn't. How could he be? And how could he expect me to come home and look at them every day? _I miss you._ I was missed and everyone who missed me was in the same home I did not want to face. The truth is, I miss them too.


	34. Heels

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. For the end of this chapter, I really went back to the original inspiration for this story, "Happiness" by Grant Lee Buffalo. I do not own the rights to this song or artist. I apologize for the delay. I have been working overtime and going back and forth with where to go from here. I think everything is starting to come together now. Pictures of the shoes and jacket will be posted in my profile.

**Heels**

Alice's Point of View

The house is quiet as the sound of Jimmy Choo high heels begins to click against the entry way. I know those shoes. Actually I bought them but that is a different story. To the person wearing them, they are their "power heels," the ones that make you feel ten feet taller when you only felt 2 inches tall before slipping them on. Dark wash jeans, a crimson sweater, and black jacket set off the shoes perfectly.

"Rosalie, you're home!" I shouted to my sister. She was hesitant, acted as if I had caught her in a place she wasn't supposed to be and then announced she was there. I'm sure this is how she felt. She embraced me and gave me a small polite smile. I could tell she was unsure about where to go. She had been gone too long. Edward had already been back a month.

"You're going to be keeping your things in Edward's room for the moment. Esme has already planned to expand." I told her.

"Thank you Alice. If it's okay, can you not tell the others I'm here? I wanted to wait until they had left to go hunting so I could freshen up before they saw me. And don't tell Bella yet either."

"That's fine. I moved the outfit you will be wearing to Edward's bathroom." I knew she was coming and we still hadn't moved Rosalie's clothes out of Emmett's room, the room where Bella was currently sleeping. She would be awake in a couple of hours, but the rest of the family would be home before she did and we would have time to talk. I take a seat in the living room and relax some. We have been taking turns hunting and I decided to take my turn today. I knew Rosalie would be home. She made her mind up last night. I did my best to hide it from everyone, including Edward, and I believe it worked. A few minutes later, Rosalie comes down stairs in a pair of light-colored jeans, a pheasant top, and the Jimmy Choo's she had just had on. She needed those today. I curled up next to my sister when she sat down, glad she was home. My smile spread wider than it had in months. My family was back together.

----------------------

Rosalie's Point of View

"Rosalie?" I heard my name called. It was the person I had dreaded facing.

"Emmett." I said to him. His face seemed to hold no anger towards me, just curiosity. He probably hadn't expected me to come back so soon. Normally when I am angry, I stay that way for a while. When I stayed away, without Edward, the family must have thought I would be gone for a while. I haven't even been gone two months.

"I decided to come back for the New Year." I tell him. "You know, lease up and all." He doesn't believe it, but he understands it is part of the charade I need to hide behind. I've always put up this wall to try to keep from getting hurt. He was one of the few people I didn't always have to use it to hide behind.

He smiles. "Well, welcome home either way." He still doesn't seem sure what to do, so he walks up the stairs, no doubt to check on Bella. Edward approaches me and embraces me in a hug, meeting me with his half grin. We say nothing, because we have spent too much time together in the past months and felt the same feelings for so long, to waist time on a mere greeting. The rest of the family takes their time embracing me and Emmett makes his way back down the stairs. I hear a steady heartbeat and breathing, and some faint beating behind it all, she must be asleep. We move to the dining room and sit down around our table, in different ways than we were used to. Esme and Carlisle were still at the head and Jasper and Alice were sitting across from me. But now, instead of Emmett being next to me, it is Edward, and Emmett is at the other end opposite of Carlisle and Esme.

"I would request that you all keep your volume down. There is no need to yell, we all have wonderful hearing and there is no need to further upset Bella." Carlisle is protecting her again and I begin to feel angry. It is as if the whole family forgot that she got herself into this mess. First by getting involved in a family of vampires and then by sleeping with another woman's husband, _my_ husband and cheating on her boyfriend in the process. "Rosalie and Edward, no offense is meant by this, I just don't think it would do any of us good to upset her and either further injure her health and then have her wrath brought down on us so soon. The pregnancy mood swings can be unpleasant to say the least. Moving on, we need to discuss adjustments and changes which need to be made in order for us to remain intact as a family."

"I am working on plans for expansion. I want the input of everyone in the family. I know we may not be here very long, so that is something else which should come into question, but not at the moment." I know the question on everyone's mind is where I am going to stay.

_Edward, can I move my things into your room, at least until I can find a more permanent solution?_ I ask my brother mentally. He nods. "I will move my clothing and such into Edward's room. I will also move some things into the garage.

"The garage won't be necessary. You can move the rest of your things into the study."

"Rose, you don't need to move your things. They can stay where they are. It is your room and you have the right to it." Emmett says. He knows how I loved the view from the room.

"Then where will you stay?" I ask him. Before he can answer, Esme answers for him.

"We will add a suite onto the main floor."

"Good, less steps." It took us all a second to realize who said that. Bella had begun to make her way down the stairs. Emmett rush to her side and carried her down the stair case.

"How many times have I told you to not walk down these alone?"

"Sorry. I just, I heard you all talking and I didn't want anyone to leave in order to help me. I thought I would just come downstairs and join in." She told him. I almost felt like I was intruding on a private conversation. He made his way to the table with her and pulled up a chair next to his.

"Welcome Bella." Carlisle said and picked up where the discussion had left off. "So it is settled then? Emmett and Bella will move into the new addition as soon as it is finished, until then I will set up a private area in my study for them to use. Rosalie, you can move back into your room if you like."

"That sounds fine. But I want a new bed." I tell him, shooting daggers at Emmett and Bella. I was _not_ going to look at the bed in my room, the bed where I presumed my husband cheated on me, and the bed I knew his mistress had laid on for months.

"Understandable." Carlisle said and Bella looked at me apologetically, as did Emmett. Seeing them now, if I hadn't been so personally involved in this, I would have found the way he held her, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other hand on her expanding stomach, beautiful. They made each other happy.

--------------------

The next day I made a trip into Seattle to by a new bed, a few new things for my room, and some new clothes. I also made a trip to see an old family "friend". I arrived home later that day and asked to speak with Emmett. He agreed and left Carlisle's study and went downstairs with me. We sat down and I began the speech I had rehearsed on the way home.

"I am not going to say I am happy about all of this, because it would be a lie. I am hurt more than I think you could ever know. But I also know by the way you look at her and she looks at you that nothing I do or say could mend our marriage." I slid the papers out of the folder I had been keeping them. "This is all I can give you." I say as he exams the papers. "I feel this is what is best for us. Technically our other identities will always be married, when we took on new identities we didn't….I've already signed where I need to." I tell him, becoming weak with words I never thought I would say, it was unthinkable in my time and even when times changed, I didn't think _my_ relationship would ever succumb to such. I stand up and before I am able to leave the room, Emmett speaks.

"Rosalie," he begins and hesitates. "thank you. I'm sorry for hurting you, but don't ever think I didn't love you."

"I know. Even we can change." I tell him. I hear him pick up the pin and sign his name. When he sits down the pen I hear him whisper a silent prayer.

"Lord, forgive me. Please let her find happiness." I was barely able to hear, but I knew the sincerity in his voice. I forgave him for being unfaithful, but it would take a while to adjust, to move on, and maybe be happy again.


	35. Feelings

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight. This chapter has been in the works for a little while. It is partially inspired (or maybe it inspired me to be singing) "Those Words Are Not Enough" by Relient K, which I do not own. I would like to thank CorBen for further inspiring this chapter by pointing out an aspect of a character I had left out. I know I seem to be using Jasper a lot as a medium to tell the story, it's because of his interesting perspective on things. He is an outsider to the main drama in the story and also adds an extra dimension because of his power to feel and influence the feelings of others.

**Feelings**

Jasper's Point of View

Loveangerfear. Loveangerfear. Loveangerfear. Loveangerfear. Loveangerfear. Loveangerfear. Loveangerfear. Lovefear. These are the feelings coming from the members of this household. Everyone shared a love for this family and for its survival and feared it falling apart. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Bella, Alice, and I feared for the babies. Bella had been so sick during the pregnancy. Edward and Rosalie cared about the babies, in their own way, but they didn't fear losing them. They were still in so much grief to see the children apart from the sins of their parents.

Carlisle was angry that he didn't know what else to do for Bella. He had given her the best medical care he knew how, but the mystery of not knowing what else he could do made him anger. Esme was angry with the distress Bella had to go through. Wasn't it enough for her to have lost a child without Bella going through so many difficulties? Her anger was tinged with grief.

Edward and Rosalie were still angry with the infidelity of their mates and the betrayal of those they had considered family. Rosalie, more so than Edward was angry about being left.

Alice was angry with not being able to clearly see the future. The babies were not in a state to make up their own minds nor could anyone else in this house. Things changed on an hourly basis. I was angry with what all of this had done to my family. I loved those children, but I also knew it was all went about wrong. I was angry for the loss of peace in this house.

Emmett was angry with Bella being in so much discomfort, angry at himself for causing all the grief, and because he didn't know what to do for Bella or the babies. Bella was not filled with anger. This bothered me. How could she not be angry at herself for upsetting those who she cared about? How long could she just stay in there and not feel what the rest of us were feeling, what she was partially responsible for.

"Okay, that's it." I said as I darted up from the seat I held next to Alice on the couch. Bella needed to realize how the family felt. "Emmett, may I have a minute with Bella?" My brother gave me an almost distrusting look. I stood my ground and thought of filling him with some calm, but it wasn't necessary. He stepped out of the newly built edition to our home.

"I think I will go for a hunt. Will you watch out for her until I return?" he asked me.

"Of course I will." I told him and he exited the house. Bella was sitting in bed reading a book.

"Bella, is it okay if I sit down."

"Sure." I took my seat next to her. I really did care about her and I hated to do this to her, but I felt it would be in her best interest.

"I need to show you something…well, more like experience…." I told her as I placed my hand on her shoulder and let the emotions which had swirled around me take flight in her. She felt Edward and Rosalie's betrayal and anger. She felt the confusion of the rest of us, of what to do. Should we be mad at our brother and the girl who had become like a sister for their unfaithfulness to other members of our family or should we be happy that they had found such a love? I knew it wasn't as complicated for her, as it was for some of us. She had been almost wholly consumed by the feelings of love she had for Emmett and now for the babies. She needed this. It would make her stronger. But I also knew I did not need to drive her too far, so I halted my magnification of these feelings when I saw the first tear fall.

"Is this really how they are feeling?"

"Yes."

"I hate that we went about things in such a way. I knew I had hurt Edward and Rosalie probably hated me. I also knew the family had to make adjustments, but it was different for me. I had never really had Rosalie's favor to begin with…I…I…I'm sorry Jasper for hurting everyone, but I cannot change how I feel for Emmett." She told me.

"I know, Bella, I know. I just wanted you to realize."

"I did realize, to an extent, what I had done to this family. Maybe I just didn't show it. I had never felt like I did when Emmett and I realized we cared about each other. I felt like it was perfectly wrong. There was just such a difference…."

"I know and I realize it happens Bella, but I just wanted to remind you. Especially since Rosalie and Edward are home now. They don't see how aweful you feel for hurting them. I think in time, things may go back to wear we can all sit in a room with no tension, I very much looking forward to that day." I say to her and laugh. She had realized what she had done. She had managed to hide this feeling from me, let her concern for the babies overtake everything else. It was a first for me and I should talk to Carlisle about it. I'm not used to others being able to hide any of their feelings from me.

"I will let you rest now. I will be out in family room if you need me." I told her, kissing the forehead of the one who had become like a sister to me, and left the room. Alice was still waiting for me on the couch. She had the smile on her face which told me she already knew how the conversation was going to go before I ever entered Bella's room. "You could have told me."

"I could have, but I thought it was too sweet of a conversation to not actually hear. Besides, Bella feels different than we do, you were the only one who could show her how deep our feelings truly run. And yes, I would love to go hunting once Emmett returns."

"If only I was less predictable." I said, returning the smile of my Alice.

"If you were less predictable and didn't make decisions like you did, I would have never met you. Though then I would have probably never known about you." My wife said to me. I don't know what I would do without her. It made me realize how Emmett and Bella's feelings were a different love, but just as strong as ours.

I had thought something was off about the feelings Edward and Bella shared, but I had attributed it to her being human and him being a vampire. They just weren't the best of fits. Rosalie and Emmett had always been two halves to a whole, but they weren't the same whole, they never fit perfectly together. But Emmett and Bella did. Their love is as pure as the new winter snow falling on the Rockies in Canada 100 years ago. The bitter cold hits you and makes you wish for summer, but you also realize what a beauty the white blanket of winter is and wonder how you could ever wish it away, even if the cold and pain went with it.


	36. Labor and Prayer

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight.

**Labor and Prayer**

Alice's Point of View

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute" Emmett says as he exits his new room. "Pickles and ice cream. I know I haven't been a human in a long time and all of it is disgusting to me, but that would seem to be disgusting to humans as well."

"But you're forgetting she's pregnant. Things like this are normal." I tell him.

"Keep an eye on her, will you?"

"Will do." I tell him.

"That includes the present tense." He reminds me.

"I know. I'm not that clairvoyant." I tell him as he walks out of the house shaking his head. Today is January 20th and Bella is exactly 27 weeks pregnant. I thought the cravings would have went away by now. But things with Bella don't always go how they should go. First off, it isn't normal to fall in love with a vampire. Second, it isn't normal to cheat on your boyfriend with his brother, who happens to be married. And twins aren't all that common, especially when outside help isn't used. And I digress from my rant. Things have just been getting hazier and hazier lately. If these children cause me this much trouble when they get there, they may have the pleasure of putting me back into an insane asylum, or, as their called now, 'mental facility'. She loved these kids already, but she knew she may need to discuss some things with Bella, like how things were unclear and it was driving her up a wall. So she went to the room Bella was in.

When she walked in the site which met her eyes took her by surprise. "Bella! Oh no! Bella" Bella was doubled over in pain, the sheets on the bed soaked. "Carlisle!!!" I called.

"Alice, what's wrong."

"It's Bella, she…just…" I said through sobs.

"Call Emmett and tell him to get back here now. Edward!!!!!" he called out. I hit the speed dial for Emmett and my voice was shaky when he answer. He heard the sobs which were wracking my body.

"_Oh God. Please no. I'll be there in two minutes."_ He called from over the phone. The rest of the family had made their way downstairs and into Bella's room, including Rosalie and Esme.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlisle's Point of View

"Edward!!!" I called out and finished with our conversation mentally. _I know how hard this is for you, but I need your help. Bella's membrane is ruptured and she is having contractions. I know you have the knowledge to help. Will you please help me?_

My question was answered when Edward made his way downstairs and began to assess the situation further. "We should move her into your study. Everything is already set up there." He stated.

"I don't want to take the chance with moving her." I told him and he nodded his head.

"Alice and Jasper, go upstairs and bring the warmers and sterile equipment down here. We can't move her." Edward stated. He had switched into professional mode and I wished he had only had the chance to continue through with a residency. The things were quickly brought to us. Esme had also brought plenty of sheets and towels and had taken a position at Bella's head, placing a cold hand on her forehead.

Emmett burst through the doors at full speed to the bed where Bella was laying. He dropped to his knees beside her knowing full and well what this could mean. They were not 7 months old yet. Their lungs were not fully developed and they may not be able to breath on their own.

"She is already 4 cm dilated."

"Should we give her magnesium sulfate?" Edward asks me.

"No, too many risks for complications. Give her nifedipine; there really isn't any risk to the babies. Start two IVs, in the largest veins you can find. I want nifedipine running as fast as is safe to help slow the contractions and I want dexamethasone running in the other to maybe help develop the babies' lungs." _I know it isn't much help this late. She has been stable for the past week and so close to the 28 week mark; I didn't want to give it to her if I didn't have to. But we can try._ I told Edward through my thoughts. I didn't want to reveal to Emmett and Bella the small amount of hope this may hold. We had to try.

"What can I do?" Emmett asked me.

"You need to stay with her and comfort her. I don't know how this labor progressed so quickly. She was fine when you left, wasn't she."

"Yes, just had some cravings. She did say her belly was hurting her, but the twins had been kicking a lot." They had probably been in distress and her contractions became excused as them being extra playful.

"It may have started then." I told Emmett as he was holding Bella's hand. She was so weak and in too much pain to speak.

"Jasper, could you please try to calm Bella. I'm not risking moving her to give her an epidural. Jasper sat down on the other side of Bella, resting on hand on her shoulder and grasping her left hand with his. Waves of calm filled the room and I felt Emmett slightly relax and Bella was at least able to open her eyes every few seconds.

I turned around to see that Edward had prepared the warmers just in case. He had also set up the things we needed for a worse case scenario. The sight of the 2.5 mm ET tubes scared me more than they ever had. They were reserved for my grandchildren. Edward had set up the bags as well, ready to be connected. The blades were still in their sterile packaging, ready to aid in the intubations when and if they became necessary.

I heard another scream and checked Bella again. She was now 5 cm dilated. The nifedipine did not seem to be helping. I needed to know….

"Alice…" I turned to my black haired daughter.

"I don't know. They are in so much distress."

"Mommy is hurting, Embry. What can we do. I don't know Emma. I love you. We love you Mommy." Edward said. We all looked at him puzzled. "It was, the, the, it was Emma and Embry. I can hear them. They're not hurting Bella, they are just worried about you." Edward told her. This seemed to bring some relief to her, but this did not solve our problem. They may not be in much pain, but the lack of pain did not always mean life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's Point of View

I couldn't have could I? I couldn't have heard the babies speak. I hadn't before, or maybe I just hadn't listened before. Either way, these babies have made themselves unknowingly know to me. I couldn't help but to feel connected to them at least.

Embry seemed to be a lot like Emmett. He was fiercely protective of both his mother and Emma. Even though he was only a baby and maybe didn't fully understand everything, he knew he loved the one who shared such a small place with him.

Emma was loving as well and fully of happiness the majority of the time. She seemed to resemble Alice's mentality that what right is wonderful, and good can still come out of something bad. She was also determined and stubborn, just like Bella. "I'm comfortable laying this way, I don't wanna move."

Wonderful, two more people in this house and I'm already reading their minds. I'm almost thankful they aren't mental mutes to me like their mother, but at the same time, I think I'm going to go insane after a few years of this. If we have a few years of this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie's Point of View

As much as I wanted to rip Bella to shreds at times, I hated this for her. When my humanity was left behind, so were my chances of a child. I had never been pregnant, but the longing and loss of a child, my child, who would never be, still brought me to my knees at times. Now, here lay Bella, with two children she had carried for almost 7 months. She had gotten to know little things about them. Embry seemed to be a night owl who didn't want to let her sleep and Emma was very playful while she was awake. She had begun to know these babies and they were physically a part of her. The idea of her, of any woman, losing the children she held so dear and loved so deeply put any anger I felt for her out of the fore-front of my mind. Right now she was someone I knew on the verge of losing two precious young lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esme's Point of View

Old instincts kick in. I needed to keep Bella cool, be supportive of her as she labored. I wanted to shew Emmett out of the room, along with the other men. Only the woman, her mid-wife, and maybe a supportive mother or sister should be in here.

Each labor pain brought on an urge to coach her threw it, tell her to breath and that soon it would be time to begin pushing. This was something I had been looking forward too, but it came too soon and brought no existent tears to my eyes. Tears I wish I could cry for her. But I couldn't and maybe it was for the best, she needed my strength and support, not my tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jasper's Point of View

She was in so much pain and she was filled with worry as all hopes of slowing the labor failed and delivery was eminent. She felt like she had failed. I was trying my best to keep her calm, but the pain which was emitted from her was almost too much for me to stand, I wanted to run into the woods. Alice must have sensed this, because she held my hand to try to keep me grounded. She always kept me grounded and I loved her for it.

Two hour into Bella's labor, Carlisle told her it was time to push. And like the strong Cullen woman she was, though not officially one yet, she gritted her teeth and took what remained of her energy to begin pushing. I sent her calm and strength her way, but the truth is, she had drawn her own strength to keep going from the love she had for her children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's Point of View

I stood beside Bell in full panic mode, trying to hide it from her. I don't think anyone is ever fully prepared to become a parent, I knew I wasn't. I loved my children and I wasn't ready to lose them. I prayed silently the whole time. _Lord, please, not these children, please let them be alive and well. The sin of their conception is not theirs, it is ours. Please let them be well._

"Push!" Carlisle told her. Esme was behind helping her to push. I kept the hand which wasn't holding her hand, on her forehead or neck, trying to keep her cool. We were only 15 minutes into pushing and I wondered if she had an ounce of strength left. But then she squeezed my hand and I knew she had strength. She would always have the strength for her children. I continued to pray for the children, for her, and for us. _Let Emma and Embry be alive and well._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's Point of View

I didn't know where my strength came from. With every push I became weaker and weaker, and stronger and stronger. My body was starting to become numb to the pain and starting to weaken, but my love for my children and support of my family helped to strengthen me. I wanted them to be well. I willed it in my mind, my stubborn determination tell me that everything would be fine. What seemed like an eternity since I began pushing, was only 45 minutes according to the clock. With one more push, my efforts paid off. A few more and everything faded into black, but I had finished this task. I had delivered my babies.


	37. Of Dreams and Visions

**A/N:** I don't own Twilight.

**Of Dreams and Visions**

"David therefore besought God for the child; and David fasted, and went in, and lay all night upon the earth." – 2 Samuel 12:16

---------------------

"Emma, would you please hurry, I don't think your date wants to wait in the living room all night, especially with your father and brother sitting with him." I said to my blonde curly haired daughter. Nature had taken her father's features, softened them, and made her into the beauty she is. Embry was me made over only with his father's height, and a touch of his strength and grace.

"Just a minute." Alice chimed in. I was so glad Emma didn't mind being subjected to her fashionista aunt. I hated it, and her enjoying it both made her happy and gave me a break. My daughter steps out of her room dressed in a simple black dress on her way to her date with Justin.

"You look beautiful." I tell her and we make our way downstairs where an uncomfortable Justin is sitting on the edge of his sit while Emmett and Embry give him the "make a wrong move and we'll destroy you" look. He gets up from his seat and they say their goodbyes as the exit on their way to his car. He is such a gentleman and so understanding.

-----------------------

"Sis, do I have to wear the tux to your wedding."

"Yes, son, you do. If I have to wear one so do you." Emmett tells Embry.

"Dad, you're walking me down the isle, and Embry, you are the best man, of course you have to."

"But at least Alice isn't going to be fixing you up before the wedding." I chime in.

-----------------------

"Mom, it's time, Chrissy is having her baby." My son tells me over the phone. I wake up Emma and Justin as the rest of us rush to the hospital. Embry had decided to live out in town for a little while, and Emma and Justin had stayed here because they needed the help with their twins. A third grandchild and we barely looked old enough to have children of our own. David and Christiana had been so understanding, like I had been. Another city and identity every few years. It could be a pain, but we had each other. The fourteen of us, soon to be fifteen.

------------------------

Alice's Point of View

I lay next to her sleeping form. She was alive, but very weak. I could see a smile creep onto her face.

"Don't worry Bella, they are beautiful and their lives are so full of promise." I kiss her forehead and walk out the room, leaving her to her pleasant dreams of the future.

-------------------------

Emmett's Point of View

Bella was safe. My children were alive, even if it was touch and go. Emma was able to breath on her own, but was still on oxygen. When Embry was born, he was unable to breath. Edward intubated him and he is on a ventilator right now, a machine is breathing for him. Carlisle thinks he will be able to come off of it in a week or so. Emma had received more nutrition than Embry had. Edward was right, he was looking out for his sister, whether he meant to or not. Bella had to receive blood, but it was not as bad as it could have been. She is in a deep sleep right now, my pixie sister watching over her.

It took all night to get the babies stable. Prayer was a constant. I knew there was little I could do as Carlisle and Edward worked together to keep all three of them alive. I was so grateful for them. Edward seemed to put aside his feelings about Bella and I for these children. They had done nothing wrong.

-----------------

One week later

Bella's Point of View

"Bell, here is your son, Embry Anthony McCarty Cullen." Emmett said to me as he handed me our son. We had agreed to ask Edward if we could name our son after him because of all he had done to save his life. He agreed. While we still weren't is favorite people, Emma and Embry had stolen his heart just like they had stolen the hearts of the rest of the family. Emmett now held Emma Allison McCarty Cullen, no doubt who she was named after. Unfortunately, it wasn't much of a surprise and Alice had already started calling her by her full name before we asked her.

"You know Allison means 'little Alice'." She would tell us. I didn't know how someone could be smaller than Alice already, but I feared the little pixie's wrath and kept my mouth shut. We had a small dedication for the babies later in the day. It was just our family and Charlie. Since it was still not known how the babies would grow and progress, we would be moving again soon. It was almost time anyways.

Emma and Embry were nearly insepreable. They would cry if they were more than a few feet away from one another. Even if Emma was sleeping and Embry woke up to feed and we took him into the other room, Emma would wake up crying. I loved the bond they shared. Maybe in this part, they were vampire. They shared our bonds with one another.

-----------------

Three months later.

The time had come for us to move. We had finished packing up everything and the moving truck was on it's way with all of our things to the new home in Manchester, New York. Alice and Jasper had already went load the babies in the car. Emmett and I were the only ones left in the house.

"Bell, you want to take one last walk around this house?"

"Yes." I told him. I took his hand and he led me up the stairs. We had already said our goodbyes to Charlie. I told him I would come to visit when I could. I was going to miss him and he was going to miss his grandchildren.

Once we were up the stairs, overlooking the bottom floor of the place I called home, I felt Emmett's arms wrap around my shoulders from behind.

"We have one last thing to do before we go. I want things to be different when we go to Manchester. You have given me two beautiful children, but my family is not truly complete. Isabella, marry me?" He asked as he slipped a simple solitaire diamond ring which was placed on what looked like a platinum band on my left ring finger. There was no need for words, I just turned around and kissed him, my answer sealed between our lips.

Alice burst through the door and ran up the stairs. She must have forgetten something. It took me a second to realize the rest of the family, and Charlie follow her in. They were all dressed in semi-formal attire. When Alice reached me, she drug me into her room where a simple white dress was waiting on me.

"Alice, can anything be a surprise with you?"

"No. But your other option is me spending a year planning an extravagant wedding which I would invite all of New York to as well as your family."

"This is fine." I said as she dressed me and handed me a simple bouquet made of red roses. My father met me at the top of the stairs and Alice hurried on down.

"Dad." I said and hugged him.

"He makes you happy. I know I wish I could keep you here, but I know where your place is. You're all grown up, a mother and soon to be wife. I love you." He said to me. It was such a strange display of emotion for my father as he kissed my check before leading me down the stairs where my new family waited on me. Rosalie was standing with Emma on one hip and holding Edward's hand with the other. Esme had Embry in her arms. Jasper was trying to calm down Alice. And Emmett was waiting in a suit, standing next to Carlisle.

The ceremony flew by as I starred into Emmett's eyes, occasionally glancing over at our babies. We exchanged our rings and kissed. We left Forks as man and wife, with our family intact. We had found our happiness.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed this. My writer's fork in the road was enough to confuse even Alice. I had pretty much a complete alternate written before I decided to turn around and take the other road. If you all want to read it, I may post it. I really do think this story came full circle. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding to favorites and alerts.


End file.
